Roka Uchiha
by Starchild574
Summary: GaaraXOC Yep! Sasuke has a twin! She came back.. but from where? She has a secret she has to hide from Sasuke.. it involves something about Itachi.. If he knows he might hate her.. Slight KabutoXOC.. But forced..
1. Chapter 1

Not much to say only that I do not own any characters of Naruto Except Roka..

Note This Is After Zabuza I still think that Haku is a girl... What a Homo...

My Hollow couff hurt my chest. I wasn't used to this weather, Not for about six years.. It was still warm but not like the desert heat. I cougffed again and wrapped my cloak tighter around my body. My face was hidden Even more. I walked closer to the gates of Kohana, Village Hidden in the leaves. It seemed less like home six years ago.

" Hey! Who are You!" A raspy voice sounded in frount of me. I looked up from the ground and stared at a leaf Chunin, I was closer to the gates then I thought.

" Ummmm... Can I go through?" I nodded at the gates.

" Where are you from and what's your rank?" He tried to look through my strands of hair to look into my eyes but had no luck.

" I'm from Suna, Village Hidden in the Sand... And Genin... But... I was... born here." I paused " Kazekage-Sama sent me back... I have to see Hokage-Sama..." He nodded.

" So you're the one... Amazeing you made it here all by yourself." He mumbled. He turned around and flicked his arm for me to follow. As we walked throgh the village there were wispere's around me. We walked into a large building.

" Wait here while I tell the Hokage you have arrived." I nodded and leaned against the wall. After about a minute I heard obnoxuous shouts comeing form down the hall

" I TOTALY KICKED THAT HAKU'S ASS!" They were getting closer. A silver haired Jonin was walking in frount of three Genin while giggleing over a book. There was a blonde haired boy clad in orange argueing with a pink haired girl. There was also a dark haired boy who looked very annoyed. He looked oddly fammilular. Almost like... But before I could ponder the thought my stomach growled... Loudly. The Jonin even looked up from his book. The two stoopped fighting and looked at me. The dark haired boy seemed to glare at me.

" UHHHHHH WHAT WAS THAT?" The blonde boy shouted. I blushed, good thing they couldn't see my face

." Umm that was me...Sorry" I bowed my head. My hood fell off I could see a little better The Jonin wore a face mask like me, The thing is that he probibly wanted to wear it, I wore it to hide. ( I don't feel like explaining what the others are waring you all know...)

" Your from Suna?" The jonin asked sleepily, glanceing at my forehead protector which was covering my whole head.

" Yes, But Kazekage banned me... I was born here though.."

" Why?" The pink haired girl asked.  
" Don't want to talk about it... It's not bad though.." I sighed.." Well anyway... My name is Roka-" I was interuped by the chunin that led me here.

" The Hokage will see you now.." Th enin that led me here walked out of the room he walked into.

" Thank you!... i hope i can learn your names later..." I waved and went into the room...

" Kakashi The Hokage wants to see you too..." The silver haired jonin was behind me... there was a old looking man sitting at a desk he had several hugr piles of papers on his desk... He looked up when he heared me come in he had a paper in his hand he glanced down at it and smiled slightly.

" Oh hello... Your the one from Suna Right?" I nodded. He looked at his paper again. "This never said the reason why you were banned and also your name was left out.." i sighed.

" My name is Roka... Uchiha Roka... I was-" I was cut off by the jonin.

" I thought that all but Itachi and Sasuke were the only ones alive of the famous Uchiha clan..." i gasped and turned to the Jonin, my eyes wide

" Sa- Sasuke's alive!" The Hokage and The Jonin replyed at the same time

" Yes" i placed my hand on my cheek, the ugly reminder of that horrid night. " Well any way I ended up in Suna by running like the cowered I am.."

_Run, Run and cling to life _Those were Itachi's cold harsh words..." Was banned because I was good friends with Gaara... and It was begging to become something more. A tear rolled down my cheek. It was quiet for a muinet...

" Well This is Kakashi... your new sensei..." The jonin looked up

" I am?"

" Yes, Roka Starting tomarrow you will be a part of team seven... here's a new forehead protector.." He handed me an leaf forehead protector and a key with the number -24- on a little wooden block. " And this is your apartment key... Kakashi will show you to it it's near the big bridge." Kakashi nodded and had me follow him.

" Are you hungry becuse I heard your stomach growlaing eailier..." I nodded he led me to a random Ramen stand.. He sat down and starteed to read a book..

" What would you like miss?"

"ummm beef ramen please..." The man nodded and a loud blonde boy sat next to me...

" The useual old man!" He noticed me and shouted " HI! your that girl from eairlier... I'm Uzimaki Naruto!" I smiled

1" I'm Uchiha Roka.." He looked a little shocked

" Hey you have the same last name as that loser!"

" Yep... We're from the same clan..." When i got my ramen I tried my best to hide my scar when I pulled down my face mask.. Good thing He was oblivious.. After I ate Kakashi led me to a bridge and pointed to an apartment complex

"This is it.. Be here at the bridge around seven.." he said sleeplily... and vanished.. When I found my tiny apartment I took out a picture from my bag and set it on the table next to my bed.. On it was a dark haired girl with a scar on her right cheek.. she was hugging a smirking red haired boy. They looked about nine in the picture.. There was two people in the backround.. A blonde haired girl with four pigtails smileing and a guy with makeup makeing a weird face it looked like he had cat ears.. I sighed and layed down on the bed..

" I guess I'm back home... Maybe I'll see my twin tomarrow.." I fell asleep.

--

Read and review plz.. I know It's short but it's the first chappie...


	2. Flash backs! a brother sister moment!

HELLO! w Thanxs for the reviews! They came so fast! On my other two stories ( Kingdom Hearts Ficcies w) No one has revied for one and my readers stopped reviewing on chappie 5 of my other one... Sheesh what a boost of self esteem... So any way! Thank you:

I dont bite unless you touch my doggy-ears ( Cool Name! w)

Kira

Dark Angel of the Underworld

IceNight009

Freedome Fighter

my wonderful crazy friend Blizarean

Animealover

Haruno Sakura11

And once Again thank you all!

And for the people who never reviewd... REVIEW!

HAH! Every one look at this!

http/en. even talks about the Naruto 2 arc... Gee even Naruto looks cute older... BUT GAARA IS EVEN HOTTER!

IN YOU FACE! Blizarean! Cuz Gaara dose die sob.. BUT HE COMES BACK TO LIFE AND ISN"T CURSED WITH THE DEAMON! MWHAHHAAAWWHH!

check me out! http/garraluver. I do not own any Naruto character! How sad... Except for Roka...oh! and if Gaara gets OOC Gomen! Here's a bounus! One of my fave songs! It's by the used called I caught fire (in your eyes) It sorta gose with me story... tell me what you think about it...

Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin

(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting

In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes

_Flashback..._

"Gaara! You're my best friend ever!" A dark haired girl giggled she had a scar on her right cheek. She was wearing black shorts and a red shirt with a panda on it, there was a hint of sadness in her eyes and voice when she said 'best friend'. The red haired boy, who was sitting next to her on a thick brick wall looking at the sunset, Glanced at her with sad teal eyes and hugged the teddy bear he held in his arms tight.

" I don't get it. Why are'nt you scared of me? You're the only other person who talks to me except Yashamaru." (Who lookes like a girl.. I was shocked when I found out that 'she' was really a 'he'..)

" I'm your friend!" She smiled. Gaara looked away.

" Yah.. Friend" He mumbled. He hesitated and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a neacklace. It had a silver chain and a small bottle-like pendant filled with sand. He gave it to the girl.

" Gaara? For me cool!" She smiled

" Yashamaru helped me make it." He was still looking away.

" Now I have to give you something...hmmm Oh! I know!" She set the neacklace Gaara gave her next to her and put her hands behind her neck. She unclasped the neclace that was already there. A gold chain with a green gem on it, there was a weird stain on the chain. she put the necklace in Gaara's hand and picked up the one he gave her and put it around her neck. Gaara just stared at it eyes wide.

"Roka...Bu-But you said this was your mother's" Gaara studderd. Roka just smiled

" Before she died.. She said give this to the person you care about the most... Th-Thats you Garra.." She blushed and looked away. Gaara put the necklace around his neck and hid it under his shirt. He hugged the teddy harder. They just sat there for a while the sun was just about to set when something happened. Roka had just pulled her knees under her chin when suddenly a hundered or so kunai came hurltleing twords her and Gaara.

" Acck! Gaara! Look out!" She tried to dodge the best as she could but one still caught her sholder. Gaara's sand was circleing around him with Kunai and shurkien lodged in it. He glanced at Roka, she had fallen off the wall and was on the ground on her knees she was clutching her sholder and breathing heavaly.

" Ro-Roka? are you ok?" She glanced up at him and smiled

" I'm A-O-K!" Gaara flinched a bit when he saw her eyes, blood red. Just then a sand-nin jumped twords Gaara

" Noo!" Roka shouted and pulled the kunai out of her sholder and threw the kunai at the ninja but before the kunai could reach the ninja Gaara's sand attacked the ninja. Gaara walked over to where the ninja landed, Roka followed and Gaara pulled off the mask.

" NOOOO!" Gaara started to cry becuse under the mask was the one and only dieing Yashamaru. "Why?" Gaara choked. Then he explained how his father, the kazekage, instructed him to kill him and how it was a volintary that he wasn't forced and that he really hated Gaara all along. Yashamaru looked at Roka

" I'm sorry for you to get all caught up in this Roka-chan.. Now Garra... This is it. Please die." He opened his vest an there was a whole bunch of burn notes. Before they all went off Roka hid behind Gaara and they exploded. The sand protected them,naturally Gaara, but Roka too becuse she was right next to him. Gaara was standing up and he was cying, there was something new about him, the word 'love' was tattoed on his forehead. A strange dark presence was what you could feel around him. Roka trembled before she passed out from blood loss.

END FLASHBACK

I quickly looked at the clock on the wall.

" OH Shit! It's seven thirty!" I jumped off my bed and took a quick shower not bothering to wash my hair or get it wet. Then I quickly changed into black capris and a red short sleaved shirt with a panda on it and a long sleeve fishnet under-neath that reached my elbows and a pair of black fingerless gloves. I had put on my face mask too and my headband covering my whole head ( like mizaki). I put a shuruken holster on my thigh and a belt with a kunai pouch. I put my necklace on put on my sandals looked at my picture on the nightstand and ran out the door. I ran at full speed down the stairs and out the door to the bridge. There was the pink haired girl from yesterday and Naruto. The dark haired boy that looked fammiluar but I couldn't place my finger on it becuse he looked so harsh. I stopped and put my hands on my knees and caught my breath, they all were stareing at me.

" Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet?" I asked confused.

" HEY! Roka! Nope! Kakashi-sensei is always late" Naruto shouted. The other boy blinked and stared at me but didn't say anything.

"Hey Naruto.." I smiled. I looked at the dark haired boy, I still couldn't figure out why I felt that he was so famillular.

" What are you looking at?" He snapped.

" For some odd reason you seem so fammiluar.. What's your name?"

" S-" He was interupted by a huge poof and Kakashi poped out of nowhere.

" YOUR LATE!" Naruto and the girl shouted.

" Uhhh yah there was this black cat and I didn't want to get bad luck so I had to go around it and take the long way here.."

" YOU SAID THAT BEFORE!" the girl shouted. Kakashi sweatdropped and changed the suject.

" Uhhh... Well you have a new member on your team." He pointed to me " she came from suna but originated from here, her name is... uhhh." Kakashi sweatdropped. I looked at him and glared

" You... Forgot... My...Name?" I clenched my teeth.

" Sorry!" I sighed and started to introduce myself..

" I hate wannabes andl liars even though I lie myself I used to have a family but they went bye bye... But the JERK is alive and I found out that the dweeb is still alive too... I really wanna kill the Jerk... I miss my panda..." I mumbled the panda bit.." Naruto said my name but my full name is Roka... Uchiha.." The dark haired boy's eyes went wide

" WHAT?" He shouted.

" I- Said- Rookkaaa Uuuuccchhhhiiihaaa" I said slowly. The pink haired girl looked a little shocked too. " Who are you anyway?" I pointed to him. He was speechless. " What? are you mentaly impared?" The pink haired girl looked angry

" Don't talk about Sasuke like that!" I looked at her shaply and she cringed.

" what?" I wispered and looked at him agian.

" Oh right, Roka that's Uchiha Sasuke" Kakashi said. I couldn't belive it. Sasuke! My twin The dweeb! A tear ran down my cheek from my eye and I ran to him and jumped on him.

" You-you Dweeb! I..I.. I thought that you were dead!" I started to cry into his sholder.

'_ohhhh! I'm gunna Kill her!'_ Sakura thought. But to everyone's surprise Sasuke reterened the hug! (O-O' Hey! don't be angry that Sasuke got OOC! It's his sister that he tought was dead for all this time! What would you do?) Sakura started to mentaly cry her eyes out. I just cried into his sholder for what seemed like ten minets. Just then the the girl scremed out

" STOP HUGGING MY SASUKE!" she put her hands over her mouth and blushed.

" Eeewee... You think I like my twin like that... Thats just sick and wrong.." I stuck out my tounge, Sasuke then let go of me. He was still speechless, he blushed a bit, but just barely. He then looked at me sharply like he just realized something

" What a happy family reuinon.." Kakashi sighed.

" Sooo... Sasuke what's happed in your life?" I asked

" I'm an Avenger" He mumbled. I got close to his face

" Don't go killing any friend Sasuke" I wispered quickly.

" Shut up!" He growled. I shrugged.

" I'm keeping an eye on you Sasuke.." He clenched his fist. I turned to the pink haired girl.

" I still don't know your name.."

" Sakura... Haruno Sakura..." I nodded and turned to Kakashi

" Sooo... what are we doing today?" Kakashi smiled.

" A survival exersise that includes bells!" Naruto and Sakura shouted

" HEY WE ALREADY DID THAT!"

" Well I wanna check out Roka's strenght if you catch my dift." Kakashi winked.

" Huh? I don't get it..."

" It's best if you don't Roka..." Kakashi smiled.

Later...

" Allright.. I've set this alarm to go off a noon." Kakashi set the timer that was on the stump. " I have three small bells... Your challange is to steal these from me before the timer sounds.. Any one who fails dosen't get any lunch!" I groaned becuse I forogot to eat breakfast. " Insted, you will be tied to that tree stump so I can eat your lunch for you!" he smiled agian. " All you need is just one bell... Apiece but sence there is'nt enoughff to go ariund on of you is definately headed to the stump. you may if you choose use shuriken, attack to kill becuse if you don't you'll never stand a chance.." Everyone nodded and jumped off, except for me.. I just stood there, This is child's play! 'Compared to what I had to go through!' I thought.

"Well arn't you going to do anything?" He pulled out his book and started to read.

" Are you mocking me!" I shouted

" Maybe" Kakashi stated. I clenched my fist and ran twords him and nocked his book out of his hands. He looked at me shocked and sweat beads traled down his face. My sharigan were activated I glared at him

" Don't you ever dare underetimate me Kakashi-sensei" I lunged to grab a bell my finger was wrapped around it, Just one tug and then i would have it.. but wait, Sasuke will get mad if he finds out... I purposely let go of the bell and fell to the ground... I suddenly felt very dizzy. Kakashi looked at me nervously.

" Why did you let go of the bell?" I looked up at him. I really didn't feel good.

" I had to.. Kakashi-sensei... I really don't feel good..." I think my face started to turn green or something... He put a hand over my forehead and quickly pulled back.

" Your burning up." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

_Flashback_

" Gaara! We finally graduated!" I beamed. Gaara and I were in his house, I was sitting on the coffie table legs crossed. I was fooling around with my forehead protector, Finnaly comeing to concluseon to have it covering the whole top of my head.

" Why did you put yours on your belt?" I pointed to it. He was leaning against the wall.

" Becuse I felt like it." He said sounding annoyed. He looked at me, " Why do you cover your whole face?" I looked away.

" Cuz of my scar.." I changed the subject quickly " Hey! I hope we get to be on the same team!" He just nodded his head. I was really the only one he talked to... Except Temari and Kankuro, But he never tought of them as brother and sister. To me Temari was the sister I never had.. Kankuro was... Well.. Kankuro... I looked at Gaara, he had his eyes closed his brows were furrowed. I blushed slightly, I really liked him. But he didn't even know what love was.. I didn't notice that he had walked in frount of me..

" Roka.." I looked up and smiled

" Huh?" He thought for a second

" I need to ask you something... I don't know what this feeling is... Sometimes you make it hurt right here" He placed a hand over his heart. I blushed he really had no clue.

" Uhhhhh... Gaara?"

" Do you know what it is Roka?" He looked pleadingly into my onyx eyes. I smiled and placed my hand over his on his heart, he flinched.

" Gaara, this feeling is love." He took a step back, some sand on the grond flickerd.

"What?" His eyes were wide. " No.. Love is a lie"

" Gaara.. Would I lie to you?" He looked at me then to the ground.

" No" He wispered He looked at me again " show me.." I blushed agian even harder.

" What?"

" I said show me what love is.." I gulped and grinned

" Promise you won't kill me when I do?" I joked. He nodded. I pulled down my face mask and jumped off the table. When I was close to him I took a deep breath. He had a confused look on his face. I put my arms around his neck and he tenced. I looked into his eyes and i closed mine and I closed the gap btween our lips ( o-O') He was still tence, but after a few seconds he relaxed and copied me. He wraped his arms around me. Then the door opend, Gaara still didn't let go of me.

" What exsactly do you think you two are doing?" Gaara did let go of me then, becuse his father just walked in. Gaara glared at him. The kazekage glared back and walked over to me and pulled me out of the house and started to lead me to my house.

" As of now you are banend from suna... Go back to Kohana Uchiha" I stopped and glared at him

" Why?" I growled

" Becuse Gaara dosen't diserve to love or be loved."

" Well too bad becuse I love him"

--

MEEP! Review peeps!

(Hey! if any of you can draw and can get it on the computer could you draw a scene for me? Please that would be really cool! Please!)


	3. SURPRISE!

Uhhhh hullo... Enjoy! -' Found some more songs that i like and thought that sorta went well with the story...

Thanx you for all the new people who reveiw'd!

Orochimaru's Ojou-san

Note: For The people who do reviews that are trying to discurage me... I won't listen so don't even try... Like, I EAT MARY-SUES FOR BREAKFAST... nice try... I've had people who are related to me say worse... ( and it makes it sound like you are a cannabul... your probably ar'nt even reading this... oh well at least i got people who like my story... Right everyone! - )

I like this one!

**Nightwish - Forever Yours **

_Fare thee well, little broken heart_

_Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness_

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

_Constant longing for the perfect soul_

_Unwashed scenery forever gone_

_No love left in me_

_No eyes to see the heaven beside me_

_My time is yet to come_

_So I'll be forever yours_

( ;) Srry couldn't help it... Gose with me story... well sorta... personally I like the one simple plan did... better but it came from them from the start...)

**Artist: The Turtles  
Song: Happy Together **

Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)

(ummm...)

**Lillix -What I like about you**

Hey, uh huh huh  
Hey, uh huh huh

What I like about you, you hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight, yeah

You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you

What I like about you, you really know how to dance  
When you go up, down, jump around, think about true romance, yeah

You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you

Wahh!

Hey!

What I like about you, you keep me warm at night  
Never wanna' let you go, know you make me feel alright, yeah

You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you (whispered)  
That's what I like about you (whispered)  
That's what I like about you (whispered)  
That's what I like about you (whispered)

Hey, uh huh huh, hey hey hey  
Hey, uh huh huh, brrr  
Hey, uh huh huh, hey

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in a odd place. Someone's bed, but I fell asleep again.. Too tired...

---kjopj

I opened the door to check on Roka. I placed my hand on her forehead, her feaver was gone just a bit. I just stared at her, I still couldn't belive that she was right here alive and breathing. I placed the wet cloth back on her forehead and Naruto barged in.

" Hey Sasuke! S-" I placed my hand over the idiot's mouth and pulled him out of the room by the collor. " I take that as a no" He said when I took my hand off from his mouth. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked down the stairs. Naruto followed, Kakashi looked up from his book he was reading on his table

" She's not awake?" I shook my head and sat down on the couch. Sakura walked over from the wall she was leaning on and sat next to me, '_stupid Girl_ ' After ten minuets of just sitting there There was a...

**CRASH! BANG! CRASH! CRASH!**

**" AAAAAA! WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE AM I? AAAAAAAHHHHHH! PERVERT BOOKS!" CRASH! " HA HA! TAKE THAT AAAACCCCKKK! PERVERT TOYS!... HAHA! tAKE THAT!... THAT STILL DOEN'T ANSWER WHY I'M HERE! ARRRGHHHG!"** You could smell something burning... suddenly Kakashi bounded for his room and everyone followed...

Third P.O.V

When Kakashi and company reached his room you could see black smoke comeing out of the door and hear loud crashing... Kakashi quickly opened the door and he gasped

" My... My... My room..." For the scene before them was that there was a small, burning pile of Kakashi's preicous books was in the middle of the room. His bed upside down, the window broken and an empty box labled ' _toys _' ( ummmmm... Ignore that...) under the broken window... Roka was kicking the desk...

" Where The hell am I!... Oh... Hi Sasuke... Sakura... Naruto... Kakashi-sensei... Where am I?" Kakashi sighed...

" You're in what my room used to be..."

" Oh! So those were your books?" She suddenly looked really scary... " You don't happen to have any on you right now do you?" Kakashi held up his hands and sweatdropped

" Uhhh uhhhh... No! No I don't!" Roka smiled and crossed her arms and nodded her head

" Good..." She took a step forward " I'm going... hooome" She suddenly got dizzy and started to fall but Sasuke caught her.

" You need to go back to sleep you have a feaver becuse you have a cold." Sasuke scolded. she stood up and pushed Sasuke away

" Thi...This is nothing... I used to train when I was sick..."

" You what? That's dangerous..." Kakashi stated. " Who made you do that?"

" My old teacher... He said if I couldn't do anything under the worst condion that I was just a useless wannabe..." Her hair was covering her face. She looked up and smiled. " See I'm just fine!"

" I'm not letting you go alone..." Sasuke said...

" Ok! fine you can carry my stuff... where is it anyway?"

" Downstairs..."

Later...

" KOFF KOFF!" Sasuke and Roka had made it to the door of her apartment when Roka colapsced in frount of the door and had a cougffing fit.

" Hey... you allright?" Sasuke said, obviosly worried

" KOFF... Yeah...KOFF... Fine I...Uhggh." She started to get up but fainted and Sasuke caught her. He sighed and opened the door. He flopped her on her bed and threw the cover over her. He sighed and fell asleep on the couch...

Dream/Flashback

_"Suki! Suki! Are you listening to me?" A young Roka shouted, she had no scar. An off black haired girl looked at her. Itachi had just passed the two and smiled slightly at them. Suki stared at Itachi as he walked from the two._

_" Brother! Brother! Wait for me!" Sasuke ran after Itachi without even glanceing at his twin._

_" Suki! Come on let's go watch my brother's train! Maybe they'll let me train too!" Roka started to run after the two and Suki followed too..._

_The two girls were watching the two boys train. Suki was watching Itachi the whole time, Roka noticed and smirked " dose my best friend have a crush on my older brother?" _

_Suki then blushed and hid her face " I-I-I do not!" Itachi gave them a confused look and then returned his attention to the training. After watching Sasuke fail again, Roka sighed and jumped up_

_" Here! Let me try Itachi!" He nodded and handed her the Kunai. Roka held them in her fingers and stood in the middle of the clearing she looked around at the targets and closed her eyes. She jumped up in the air like Itachi had and twirled in the air she opened her eyes and threw the Kunai and landed, not one had missed. Everyone stood there stunned._

_" h-How... did you do that?" Sasuke gasped, Roka just shrugged._

_" I just copied Itachi." She lied, She had really used her newly dicovered Sharigan quckly. She yawned " I'm gunna go to bed... I'm tired... Seeyah Suki!" She ran off._

_The next day..._

_" Sasuke! Come on let's go home! you're gunna over do it again!"_

_" NO! Just tell mother I'll be home soon!" Roka just shrugged and started to run home._

_'It's too quiet... not to menton how dark it is too... Is someone watching me?' Roka thought. She nervously looked around. She ran to her house quickly. she opened the door and took her shoes off_

_" mom? Dad? Itachi? You home?" There was a sickening thump and wimper in the next room. " mom?" She quickly ran into the room, and to her horror was her dead father and dieing mother. she quickly ran to her side " MOM!" She cried. Her mother smiled slightly and slowly pulled off the necklace with the green gem off her neck._

_" G-give this to the someone you care about most... your father gave this to me... I love you Roka... Now run!" she shook her head as her eyes went lifeless she clenched the necklace in her fist..._

_" Who-Who would do this?" There were footsteps and a kunai wizzed past and sliced her cheek._

_" I would..." She qickly looked and another Kunai sliced her cheek on the same cheek. she gasped and started to crie, Her older brother was standing in frount of her._

_" why?" she looked into his eyes and started to scream, He made her relive the genicide with mangekyo sharigan. She painfully looked up at him again._

_" Run and cling to life failure..." She did and started to run out of the house, tears blurring her vison. She stepped on something_

_" uuugghhhnn!" Roka looked down surprised and There was a dieing Suki._

_'' SUKI!" Roka cried._

_" R---R---Roka... p-please k-kill me... I'm suffering..." Roka didn't want to here anymore she grabbed a kunai that was on the ground and sliced Suki's throught to end the misery. Roka felt something explode inside of her. For her everything went black. All she new was that she was running..._

_Roka Gasped awake and looked around the white room. Her face was bandaged as was various places on her body. There was a red headed boy in the corner, A Blonde girl with four pigtails, a frowning brown haired boy and a man in kage robes at her bed side_

_" Who are you?" The man asked._

Awake!

I gasped awake and started to cry and I started to scream slightly. There was a ' huh?" And a thump from the couch and a messy haired Sasuke was suddenly at my side. " What's wrong?"

" I-I Remembered that night..."

" Oh.."

" I-I- ki-" I stopped suddenly.

" You what?" Sasuke gave me a questoning look.

" Ummm nu-nuthing..." He'd kill me if he found out...

" why are you trying to act like a brother? You never did before..."

" I'm trying to make up for it..."

THE NEXT DAY!

" Hey! Wake up..."

" NNNGGGHHHh! give me ten more min.!" someone pulled off my blanket and kicked me off my bed. I looked up and gave an angry look at Sasuke. " What was that for!"

" You wouldn't wake up" I scowled and grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

" Fine! I'm takeing my sweet time!" I took a long shower and got dressed. When I got out of the bathroom Sasuke wasn't there any more...

" Idiot" I mumbled. On the table there was a scrap peice of paper and neat hand writeing.

'_I went Home to go change see you at the bridge, _

_Sasuke'_

" Whatever..." I surched In my nearly empty coubords and found an instant cup of ramen... ( Yay!) I boiled the water and pored it in the cup and ate it... woopdedoo... There wasn't anything els to do so I went to the bridge early... I sat on the ledge to wait. When Every one came and Kakashi finally arived he told us something...

" Ok! sorry for the short notice but there are these exams called the chunin exams! They are tomarow so get ready!" Before anyone could yell at him he disapperaed...

" Idiot... I'm hungry... who wants to pay for my Ramen?" They all just stared at me like I was crazy... " What? i don't have money anymore !" I whined.

" Ok fine! Sasuke sence you are my brother I'm foreceing you to buy me ramen!" I started to drag him into town... Sakura and Naruto Followed...

" You- are- chokeing- me!" Sasuke gasped becuse I was pulling on his collor...

" So?" I turned my head and stuck my tounge out at him... When I turned my head to see where I was going I gasped and let go of Sasuke. " KITTY! TEMARI!" I ran to the two sand siblings and tackled them both down in a bear hug.

"G-Get-off-of--me-twerp!" Kankuro growled. I did and Temari gave me a nervous smile.

" Nice to see you too Roka... but just don't do that again!" she solded me as she got up and brushed herself off.

" Where's Panda?" I asked childlike.

" Stop acting like a stupid little kid Roka." Kankuro said annoyed.

" He's off around somewhere... Probabbly won't say so but I think he's looking for you" Temari winked.

" Roka? Who are these people?" Naruto asked. I got up and looked at Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

" My friends form Suna... Kitty and Temari!"

" My name is not Kitty! It's Kankuro!" I shrugged.

" Well I call you kitty!"

" Temari, Kankuro... Do you have any clue where Gaara is?... Oh... Roka." I tenced and shuttered at that voice... so many brusies I got. I turned in the direction of the voice and faked smiled.

" Hello Baki-sensei." he just 'humphd' and walked away. Temari put a hand on my sholder and gave me a knowing look. I just looked away.

" I'm going to go look for Gaara! Seeyah later!" I smiled and ran off.

Weeee! You'll find out later about Baki!... I'm still begging for people to draw a scene for me... That would really be cool... But anyway cant always get everything you want! Seeyah!


	4. Meeting Was I forgoten The Chuunin Exam!

Sorry if it took a while... wouldn't let me upload for some odd reason...

( A/N Yeh... I know i said that Kakashi said that the exams were tomorrow.. Well Forget I had him say that... Sorry! Let's pretend that Naruto and everyone else weren't paying attention to Roka when she introduced them to every one! and this scene is pretty much word for word cuz this is my fave eppie! You can guess why! and eppie # 21!)

ukjlljmklnl.kmkm,j.,gjhjjmuyk,jkjjh,jhkjijhfgk,kjhgjklljkmgjhkil.,mkhggkilmfhgjkojnhnhghgukjhhgyhgjkkjhg

I just kept walking around aimlessly... I heard a bird Screech and I looked up. '_ Hey! It's __Takamaru!'_

Then I saw Kitty and Temari again... Kitty was choking some little kid. I ran up to him and screamed at him " OI! Kitty! That's enough! Your gonna kill the poor kid!" Kitty just smirked. ( Note! I'm just gonna keep calling Kankuro kitty from now on unless i say otherwise! )

" I don't have to listen to a brat like you!"

" Kankuro... Just stop it... Do you know what Gaara will do if he finds out what your calling Roka! Plus we'll just pay for it later" Temari scolded.

" Let go of me you jerk!" The kid started to kick Kitty.

" Your a feisty one... Heh... But not for loong" Kitty Smirked. Naruto Clenched his fist and started to growl

" PUT HIM DOWN!" He ran twords Kitty. '_Idiot'_ I thought. Kitty used his chakra strings and knocked Naruto to the ground.

" WHAT THE! WHAT WAS THAT?" Naruto looked up shocked not knowing how he was knocked down.

" Your a leaf Genin too? It looks like your village is full of wimps."

" Ehe...Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted.

"Konohamaru!" A little girl shouted.

"Konohamaru!" Another little boy shouted. '_Well I learned his name...' _I chuckled to myself.

" Hey! Cut it out! It hurts!" Konohamaru Whined.

" Ehe! That's it! Drop him or I'll tear you apart! You got that Fool!" Naruto lept up and pointed his finger at Kitty. Sakura pulled Naruto into a head-lock.

" You are the fool! Making threghts Is'nt going to help Naruto!" Kitty smirked and frowned

" You're annoying, All of you I don't like runts or any scrawny weaklings, So when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth. I just wanna break him in half." Every one except me gasped. I just rolled my eyes and sighed _' And he keeps going on and on' _ The two little kids started to shake and whimper. Temari sighed

" Fine... I'm not involved with any of this... Ok?" Kitty smirked.

" First, I'll take care of this little squirt, Then I'll waste the other one!" He raised his fist and I sighed and started to walk fast over to him.

" Chaaaa!" Naruto started to run twords Kitty. A rock hit Kitty's hand and he dropped Konohamaru. I looked in the direction of the rock's thrower and I just rolled my eyes.

" Huh?" Kitty said painfully.

" Your a long way from home, And your way out of you league." Sasuke was sitting on a tree's branch tossing a rock and catching it.

" SASUKE!" Sakura Squealed. I rolled my eyes _' how annoying.. That hurt my ears...'_ Kitty just glared at him. Temari blushed and looked at Sasuke.

" Naruto!' Konohamaru ran over to Naruto.

" Oh great.. Another wimp to tick me off!" Kitty growled. Sasuke clenched the rock and it crumbled to pieces.

" Get lost" He growled.

" AAAAAWWE SOOO COOL!" Sakura swooned.

" How come your not cool like that!" Konohamaru Pointed to Naruto.

" Huh! Awe What do you mean? I couda taken that guy out in two seconds flat!" Naruto knealed down to Konohamaru's level.

" Hey punk! Get down here!" Kitty looked up at Sasuke. " You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most, All attitude and nothing to back it up!" Kitty started to take off his puppet. Temari gasped

" What! Your going to use the Crow for this!"

" Kitty Stop!" I shouted.

" Kankuro... Back off." A cold, voice was heard from the tree. I gasped because I recognized the voice. Every one and Sasuke gasped and looked shocked becuse The owner of the Voice was on the opposite branch on the tree hanging upside down. I took a step back in shock. " Your an embarrassment to our village." Every one was gasping and Kitty stuttered and fake smiled.

" Eh Uh Hey Gaara"

" G-Gaara..." I whispered. Gaara glanced at Sasuke. ( from now on It's the Japanese script... I cant find the English ep 21 on YouTube...) Then he continued to scold kitty. " What do you think we came to the leaf Village to do?"

" L...Listen, Gaara..." Kitty Stuttered. " Th...these guys started it, and..."

" Shut Up," Gaara narrowed his Eyes. " I'll Kill you."

" I got it. My mistake. I'm sorry, Really sorry" Kitty held up his hands in fright. Gaara Turned his head to the small group of Naruto and company. I was still a small distance away to not be noticed right away.

" Apologies to you guys." He dissipated in his sand and re appeared in front of Temari. She glanced at me. " Let's go. We didn't come here to play around."

" I know that..." Kitty said. I took a step and was about to say something but Sakura beat me to it.

" Hey, wait!"

" What?" Temari Asked.

" Judging from your head protectors, you guys are ninjas from the Hidden Sand Village, right? The fire country and Wind Country may be allies, but it's forbidden for shinobi to enter each other's villages without permission. State your purpose! Depending on..." They all turned around and Temari stole a glance at me and huffed.

" Talk about living under a rock! Don't you know anything? Here's my passport." Temari held up a small card with her picture on it and some writing. " Your right, We're genin of the Hidden Sand of the Wind Country. We've come to your Village to take the Chuunin Selection Exam."

" Chuunin Selection Exam? What's this Chuunin selection Exam?" Naruto asked.

Temari smirked. " You really don't know anything."

" Bro, if you pass that exam you go from a genin to a chuunin!" Konohamaru Said.

" Really! Maybe I should take it too!" Naruto said excitedly. Gaara Just humphed. Temari gave me one more glance an they started to walk away. I took a couple of steps and Sasuke jumped down from the tree.

" Hey,You! What's your name?" Temari turned around and blushed slightly

" You mean me?"

" No the one next to you with the gourd." I ran up behind Sasuke. Gaara Turned around.

" Gaara of the Desert.." His eyes widened when he saw me. He didn't do anything but continue the conversation with Sasuke. " I'm also interested in you. Your name?" Sasuke smirked

" It's Uchiha Sasuke." He had a confused look on his face when he heard 'Uchiha' They just glared at each other for no reason.

" Hey, hey! What about me?" Naruto Shouted.

" Not interested." He said blankly to Naruto.

" HEY! Do you need to me to remind you what your my name is panda!" I stepped in front of Sasuke and grinned. Gaara smirked and closed his eyes.

" Don't call me that in public, Roka..." I smiled and ran up to him

" Then What can I call you?" Temari smiled and Kitty rolled his eyes.

" Roka! What are you doing!" Naruto shouted. I turned to him.

" Having a reunion with my bestest friends!" Every one just looked confused. Gaara, Kitty and Temari turned to go. I waked to the small group and my brother, " I'm going to hang out with them for a while!" When they jumped away I followed. I was going the same way until a hand pulled me into another direction. it was Gaara. We stopped somewhere... I didn't know where... Maybe I should get to know my village better...

" Gaara?" He had sat down on a bench and had his head bowed down. I was still standing and he was holding my hand.

" Why... Why did you leave?" he asked blankly.

I sighed " Your... Father made me leave... I'm banned from Suna too... At least until his tern as the Kaze-kage is over I guess..." Gaara just nodded. He pulled me down to sit next to him. He was still holding onto my hand like it would keep him alive or something. He pulled my hand up to his lips and lightly kissed my knuckles. I leaned my head against his shoulder. " This is love Gaara."

THE NEXT DAY!  
Beep,.,Beep! I smashed my alarm clock and yawned... I looked at the clock...

" Wow... I actually woke up early..." I took a shower and dried my hair. I ate and went to the bridge because Kakashi told us to meet here early... After a while Sasuke came... Then Sakura with wet hair, Then a stinky Naruto. Sakura suddenly shouted.

" Hey, Hey, Hey! Why dose that guy call us out and then makes us wait?"

" Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto agreed. Sakura held up a fist

" What about the feelings of a young maiden who overslept and couldn't finish blow-drying her hair!" Naruto Held up a fist high above his head.

" I overslept so I didn't wash my face or brush my teeth!"

" That's...really nasty..." Sakura said.

" Ugggh! Will you two stop! Your giving me a headache! Just go to sleep earlier like I did and you might be able to wake up in time!" i held my head back and looked at the river because I was leaning against it like Sasuke was.

" Kakashi suddenly appeared.

"Morning, Everyone! Today I got lost on the road of life."

" Yeah right! Liar!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

" Well anyway. This is sudden, but I've nominated you guys for the chuunin Selection exam. Here are your applications," He handed us peaces of paper.

" Chuunin Exam..." Sakura said to noone.

" But this is just a nomination. It's up to you whether or not to take the exam."

" Kakashi-sensei! I love you!" Naruto shouted and hugged Kakashi.

" Hey, Stop! Let go of me!"... " Those wish to take it should sign those applicatons, and take them to room 301. Of the school by 3 PM, Six days from now. That is all."

" Heehee Chuunin Exam! Chuunin Exam!" Naruto said excitedly.

Whenever they take the applications to the room...

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and I were walking to the school to hand in our forms. _' This is going to be interesting... I hope I don't have to fight Gaara... I don't know what I'll do then...'_ I thought as I clenched my paper...

Later...

"Soooo... Panda-Kun what do you wanna do?" Gaara And I were sitting on another bench just sitting...

" Let's just sit for a while..." He said blankly... I nodded and sighed. I looked over at Gaara. It seemed like he was having a mental battle with Shukaku...

Gaara P.O.V

I looked over at Roka, She was staring aimlessly at nothing. I smirked and closed my eyes.

_'**Just kill her! How many times have I told you when you were younger! She'll just cause trouble for you!'**_

_'No! What Yashamaru and Roka explained to me about love. I think I'm feeling that for her.'_

_'**What will you do if you have to fight her in the Chuunin Exam?'**_

_' I don't know yet...'_

_**' I wanna meet her for myself sometime... to see what's all glory and dandy about her...'**_

_'well I'm not letting you...'_

_**' What happened to 'Love only yourself'?'**_

Roka P.O.V

Suddenly A ninja came out if nowhere Holding Sasuke as hostage with a Kunai against his through t.

" Your his twin right! Give me the Hokage's important scrolls or he dies!" Gaara just opened his eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes.

" I think it's Iruka-sensei... am I right? well there are many flaws in your jitsu... Sasuke would never be held hostage because he can fend for himself... And I can see through it with my Sharigan... Wouldn't you know that? And I wouldn't have a clue where the 'important scrolls' are anyways. And how would you know that I'm his twin if your an enemy ninja?" The Sasuke clone dissipated and Iruka just looked at Roka then he dissipated.

LATER... 3rd Person P.O.V With Iruka and Kakashi

It was at night and there was a full moon. A dog was barking in the distance. Kakashi was sitting on a roof to looking over the village. The Rain ninja, Who was really Iruka appeared behind Kakashi.

" How were they?" Kakashi asked.

" So much for the special preliminary exam... All Ten of the rookies passed..." Iruka changed back into himself. " Just like you said... Their abilities really have improved... but"

" But this still isn't enough for the real Chuunin Exam... What is the 'but'?" Kakashi asked.

" That other Uchiha... Roka... She passed but, All she did was look at me and saw through the jitsu immediately. I didn't even see the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai activated." Kakashi nodded.

" Roka is mysterious... There isn't alot known of her abilities. She must be like her older brother in ways... but I noticed that she seems to hold back..."

THE NEXT DAY!  
Sasuke, Naruto and I were waiting in the front of the school for Sakura.

" Sakura! You're late." Naruto said.

" Yeah... Sorry." she apologized. She looked at Sasuke. " Good morning, Sasuke."

He looked at her " Yeah." We went into the school and we went up the flight of stairs. There was a crowd of people and there were sounds of a fist fight. A boy in a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers was knocked to the ground. A girl with two buns and a pink Chinese style shirt knelt down behind him.

" You plan to take the Chuunin Exam with that?" One of the two boys who had knocked the other boy onto the ground said.

" You guys should quit now." The other boy said.

" You're just little kids." The other one smirked.

" Please let us through" The girl said. She walked up to them. They were standing in front of a door marked 301... _' What? Were' on the second floor!' _ The girl was back handed in the face.

" Horrible" One of the boys said

" What did you say?" The other smirked, " Listen, we're being kind. The chuunin Exam isn't easy."

" Among those that take this exam, many end up quiting as shinobi. Others are unable to recover at all... We've seen it many times." The other stated.

" And Chuunin is the level of military platoon captains. The failure of a mission, the death of a soldier... Thar is all the captain's responsibility." Said thew other

" Yet kids like you think..." The other scoffed. " We're just thinning out that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"

" I agree, but... You'll let me pass through, and also remove the genjitsu-created surrounding. I'm going to the third floor." Sasuke said coolly.

" What's that guy talking about?" Someone in the crowd asked.

" I don't know" Someone answered

I nodded " Yeah... Do you think that none of us would of not noticed it?"

" So, you noticed?" One of them asked.

" Sakura, you must have noticed it first, right? Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how are the most improved on our team" Sasuke Said. I glared at him

" Hey! I noticed it first too..." I mumbled.

" Sasuke... Thank you." Sakura said " Of course! I already noticed. Because this is the second floor."

" Yep." Naruto nodded his head. The genjitsu was dropped and one of the boys winked.

" Heh. Not bad... But all you did was see through it!" The guy was about the attack and Sasuke reacted. I went into a fighting stance. When they were about to kick each other the green jumpsuit guy stopped them. _'Hmmm impressive... He's fast. Guess he was just putting on a weak act.' _I thought. Sasuke looked confused.

" Hey, what happened to the plan?" A guy with white eyes walked up to the green jumpsit guy. The girl was following him. " You are the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

" Well." Suddenly the guy blushed and held up a fist

" Oh no..." The girl shook her head. and the white eyed guy looked over at us. The green jumpsuit guy walked over to Sakura.

" My name is Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura..." He winked and gave a thumbs up " Let's go out together! I'll protect you until I die!"

" No...Way..." Sakura said shocked. The guy looked upset. " You're lame." The guy's head hung down.

" Hey, you... What's your name?" The white eyed guy asked Sasuke.

" When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first." Sasuke replied

" You're a rookie, right? How old are you?"

" I don't have to answer you."

" What?" The guy said annoyed. Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto and Rock Lee who were leaning against the wall like they were being searched by an officer.

" Lame.." Lee mumbled.

" What about me..." Naruto wined.

" Sasuke, Naruto, Roka. Lets go!" Sakura said excitedly. While we were walking down the hall Sakura was in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto and she was holding their hands, I was walking behind her with my hands behind my head... We walked up the stairs. we entered a room with a whole bunch of pillars. We walked down the stars and started to walk across the wooden floor.

" You with the dark eyes, hold on!" Everyone turned around to see who said that, It was Rock Lee.

" What?" Sasuke and I said at the same time, my eyes were dark So were Sasuke's I didn't know who he was talking to.

" Not the one in the face mask. Would you fight me here, right now?" He looked at Sasuke.

" A fight here, right now?" Sasuke asked.

" Yes." Lee said He jumped down from the top of the stairs. " My name is Rock Lee." He pointed to Sasuke " When you want to learn a person's name, you introduce yourself first, right? Uchiha Sasuke."

" Hmph... So, you knew?"

" I want to fight you. I want to test how far my techniques will go against the progeny of the genius ninja clan." He said "Plus... Sakura...Love!" He blushed.

" Ewwwwwwww! Those lower lashes are ewwwwww!" Sakura shook her head. She Started to shake " Hairstyle is lame, and those thick eyebrows... It's all too thick!"

" You are an angel!" Lee blushed and blew a kiss

" AAAAAAAHHH!" Sakura screamed and dodged.

" Impressive! Then how about this?" He blew about ten more kisses. Sakura screamed and dodged all of them.

" Hey, don't throw weird things! I barely escaped with my life!"

" You don't have to be so negative!" Lee said.

" Challenging me, knowing the Uchiha name... Frankly you're a fool. You're about to learn what this name means, thick-brows." Lee held up a hand

" Please." I narrowed my eyes and stepped in front of Sasuke.

" Do you have any clue who I am?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

" No, and I don't really care... You just seem weak anyway." I narrowed my eyes.

" You have no clue who you're talking to." I clenched my fists " My name is Uchiha Roka! The twin of Uchiha Sasuke! And you should know better not to tick me off!" He looked a little shocked.

" Well your not the one I want to fight... The one is Sasuke!"

I sighed and shrugged "fine whatever..." I walked over to one if the pillars and leaned against it and closed my eyes. I think I dozed off because I was waken up by someone excitedly shouting in my face. I opened my eyes and was staring at a guy who looked like an older Lee.

" Such a cute adolescent face is being hidden by a face mask like my greatest rival! Sleep is for after a hard day of intense training! Remember that!"

" AAAACCCCKKKK! Your breath stinks!" I punched him in the face.

" Such Strength!" He sobbed

" You hurt Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted. Then the guy named Gai looked serous at me.

" What is your name strong youth!"

I sweat dropped " Ummmmmm Uchiha Roka..." He raised a thick eyebrow.

" I heard of you from Kakashi... Well good luck Lee. Later!" Then he dissapered.

" Sasuke, I'll say one last thing. The truth is, I came here to test my abilities. I lied before. Most likely, the strongest Leaf genin is on my team. I've entered this to defeat him... And your also one of my targets. Be prepared during the exam!" He ran up the stairs.

" Sasuke..." Sakura said.

" Hah, the Uchiha clan aint worth much these days." Naruto said casually.

" What did you just say!" I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fist.

" Naruto!" Sakura raised a fist.

" Shut up... Next time. I'll beat him." Sasuke growled,

" Heh Sure... You just got you ass kicked."

" Hey, Naruto! You..." Sakura started. I ran up to Naruto and punched him in the face and he fell to the floor.

" Don't you EVER! Say that about my clan!" He looked up from the ground to me And Sasuke, But mostly Sasuke.

" You saw it too, his hand... That thick-brows must have trained really hard... Day in, day out. More than you. That's all I mean." Sasuke turned away and Naruto stood up.

" Sounds fun... This is getting fun, this Chuunin Exam..."

" Yeah!" Naruto Agreed. Sasuke stepped in front of everyone and looked twords the door.

" Shall we go? Roka, Naruto, Sakura!"

Naruto held up a fist " Yeah!" and we walked into the door...

hklfdxghnxk

YAY! Sorry I wasn't original much... I have writer's block so I went along with the episodes a bit...Well... allot... but I'm not the only person who dose it... R&R!


	5. THE FOREST OF DEATH!

Yes! The long awaited chapter five!

_You my friend  
You're a lot like them  
But I cut your line  
And you know I did  
Now I'm lost in you _

_Like I always do  
And I'd die to win  
'Cause I'm born to lose_

Chorus:  
Firefly  
Could you shine your light  
Now I know your ways  
'cause they're just like mine   
Now I"m justified  
As I fall in line  
And it's hard to try  
When you're open wide

Take my hand  
We'll be off and then  
We'll come back again  
To a different land  
Now I like this way  
You can go away  
If you guess the name  
You cannot replace

Chorus

Bring me your enemies  
Lay them before me  
And walk away

Chorus

Fuck you firefly  
Have you lost your light  
Now I hate your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
So you lost my friend  
Such a sorry end   
Now I don't know why 

_So I choke and smile _

" _Firefly"_

_BREAKING BENJAMIN_

_We walked in the hallway to the door, Kakashi was standing in fount of it._

" I see, so Sakura came as well. You can now officially register for the Chuunin Exam."

" What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

" To tell you the truth, this exam can only be taken in teams of three. With the exception of Roka." Kakashi stated.

" But you said that we could decide if we wanted to take it or not." Sakura said.

" Yeah, I did" Kakashi agreed.

" You lied?" Sakura asked.

" Yes. If I said that, Sasuke, Naruto and possibly Roka would of forced you to take it." Kakashi looked out the window.

" Hey! I'm not that bossy!" I growled.

He ignored me. " Even if you didn't want to take the exam, if Sasuke asked you, you would try to take the exam anyway. For Sasuke... Roka and Naruto.

" So what would have happened if only Sasuke, Roka and Naruto came here?" Sakura asked.

" I would have prohibited them from taking the exam and not allowed them through the doors, even if there was the required three, It still isn't the whole cell." Kakashi answered. " But the four of you came here of your own free will. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Roka, Well done." He smiled. " I'm proud of the four of you. you're my team. Now go." He walked away from the door.

" Alright! Let's go!" Naruto said as we walked into the room.

We all stood in awe, there was so many people! All of them were looking at us. I scanned the crowd and saw Gaara, I smiled.

" Sasuke, Your late!" Some girl shouted and jumped on him and hugged him. " I've been eagerly waiting for you ever since I heard that I could see you for the first time in a long time."

" Quite a heart throb aren't you Sasuke?" I chuckled and he glared at me. The blonde girl glared at me.

" and who are you? another rival?"

I sweat dropped "Ummmmm no... I'm not crazy about a brother sister relationship like that... That's just wrong for me to like my brother that way..."

" Oh... Phew..." She sighed.

" Get away from Sasuke! You Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

" Oh my, it's you, Sakura. Your forehead is wide and you're still ugly... as usual." The girl Sakura called Ino-Pig shouted.

" What did you say!" Sakura shouted. I sweat dropped. Ino stuck out her lounge.

" What, are you three going to take this troublesome exam, too?" Someone asked lazily.

" Hey, it's the idiot trio!" Naruto said.

" Stop calling us that. How annoying." The lazy seeming boy argued.

" Hey Naruto, Who are these people?" I asked.

" Oh right ummm This is Nara Shikamaru. He always complains and is lazy about everything. a complaining idiot" He pointed to the lazy boy. He was talking to me in whispers so they couldn't hear him. He pointed to he boy that was eating a bag of chips that was standing next to Shikamaru. " Akimichi Chouji, He's always eating something. He's a fat idiot that can only eat." He pointed to the girl who was clinging to Sasuke. " Yamanaka Ino, she always fights with Sakura. Sakura's rival and a Sasuke freak." Another team came up to us and a loud mouth boy shouted at us.

" Yeah! Found you all! So I see that everyone is here." He had red triangles on his face and a little white dog on hid head.

" Hello..." A white eyed girl said softly behind the loud mouthed boy. She was standing next to a boy with sunglasses. Naruto pointed to the white eyed girl " Hyuuga Hinata, She's a weird girl that looks away when I look at her. A shy girl of few words I think?" I smirked. He pointed to the boy with the dog. " Inuzuka Kiba & Akamaru. He's more annoying than me! He always carries his dog with him and acts like the boss. An annoying guy." He pointed to the boy with the sunglasses. " Aburame Shino. Um... I don't know him very well. He's the type of person I'm not good with."

" What? So you three made it, too? Geez..." Shikamaru complained.

" I see, so all nine Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam. How far do you think we can get, Sasuke?"

" You seem to be confident, Kiba" Sasuke smirked

" We trained like hell, We won't lose to you." Kiba answered.

" But your wrong with how many rookies there are... There's actually ten!" I corrected Kiba.

" Oi! Who are you then?" Kiba asked me confused.

" My name is Uchiha Roka! The twin sister of Uchiha Sasuke! I came back from where I was a little while ago..."

" Hmmmm" Kiba replied.

" How troublesome" Shikamaru complained.

" Shut up. Putting Sasuke aside, I won;t lose to you." Naruto shouted to Kiba.

" I'm sorry, Naruto, Kiba didn't mean it that way..." Hinata said nervously.

" What?" Naruto looked at her and she looked away and blushed.

" Hey, you guys." Some guy with grayish hair said as he walked over to us. " You should quiet down a little. So your the ten rookies that just graduated from the academy, correct? You're all fooling around with those cute faces... Geeze, this isn't a field trip."

" Cute?" I shouted at him angerly.

" Who are you to tell us that!" Ino shouted.

" I am Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you... The ones behind you are from the Hidden Village of Rain. They have a short temper. Everyone is tense since it's right before the exam I warned you so that you won't get picked on." I started to tune him out by just staring at the ground I was only half listening because I don't like lectures.

I snapped back when I heard Sasuke say, " Gaara from the Hidden Village of Sand. And Rock Lee from Kohana." _' Huh? What did he say about Gaara? Ohhhh I should of been listening...' _ I thought angerly.

" Oh, you know their names. Then it won't take much time." Kabuto Chuckled. He did some weird thing with a big deck of orange cards and held up two of them. " Here we go."

" Show me." Sasuke said.

" First let's see Rock Lee." Kabuto put his finger on the card, it began to spin around. Then information on Rock Lee appeared on the card. Kabuto read the info on him to us. " Next let's see Gaara of the Desert." I took a step forward to get a closer look. He did the same thing as he did to Lee's, He was about to read the info but I snatched it from the ground.

" I don't think so.." I growled.

" What are you doing Roka?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

" you don't need to know... Kabuto you are really rude... Obtaining info of people without them knowing."

He smirked " Rude, but useful... You didn't do anything for Rock Lee's info... Do you have some sort of relationship with Gaara?... May I please have the card back." I growled.

" It's none of your bissnes... and no." I ripped the card in half. He gave me an angry look.

" What is your whole name?" I put a hand on my hip and glared at him.

" Why should I tell you?" He growled and started to shift through his cards for about a minuet. He held one up and did the same thing to it as the other two...

" Uchiha?... Roka... There isn't anything else on this card..." He said surprised. I smirked.

" Good." He glared at me and then picked another card from the pile. a map appeared on it.

" Konoha, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and sound. This year, many talented Genins from these hidden villages have come here to take the exam. The Hidden Village of Sound is a village of a small country that was made recently, so I don't have much information on them. Either way, all of them are powerful hidden villages. I started to tune out again... More lecture... I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes... eventually I heard a fight but I ignored it.

" Quiet down! You punks!" A deep voice rang out throughout the room. I opened my eyes and saw a whole bunch of Shinobi appear in the front of the classroom. " Sorry to keep you waiting." A scarred man smirked who was standing in frount of the group. " I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki. Thanks for waiting." He pointed to the guys with forehead protectors that has music notes on them. There was a girl and two boys. One was really freaking me out, He had this weird thing on his back that looked like fur. " Hidden Sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam, do you want to fail already?"

" I apologize. This is our first time... We got a bit carried away." The creepy one said. A shiver went up my spine.

"Hm. Here's a good opportunity to say this... There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?" he glared to the crowd.

" This exam is sounding easy." One of the sound guys smirked.

Ibiki ignored him, " We will now start the first test of the Chuunin Exam. Bring up your application, pick one of these tabs, and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exam problems." A Chuunin held up a stack of papers.

" A paper test?" Naruto shouted. I was given a number on my little tab and I found the seat. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and I were separated. a minuet after that sound guy that scared me sat next to me _ ' Great... Now I'm freaked out... He's just sooo... Creepy'_ I thought.

Ibiki picked up a piece of chalk and tapped it on the board. " There are many important rules to this first test. Questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully." He started to write on the bord " The first rule: You guys will all start off with 10 points. This test is made up of 10 questions, each one worth a point, and the test uses a subtraction system. Basically if you answer all 10 questions correctly, you keep your 10 points. But say if you miss 3 questions... you lose 3 points and will have 7. The second rule : Whether you pass will be determined by the combined scores of you and your teammates. _' Ohhhh great... we're screwed...'_ I thought.

" Wait a second! Why is the score combined as a team?" Sakura shouted.

" Shut up!" Ibiki scolded. " There is a reason to this. Be quiet and listen. Okay, and now the most important rule. The third rule is that, during the exam... anyone the testing officers catch doing sneaky activities, namely, cheating... Will have 2 points subtracted for every offense. So, during the exam, there will be some who will lose all their points and be asked to leave. Realize that the pathetic ones who get caught cheating will be destroying themselves."

" We'll be checking on you guys." One of the Chuunin smirked.

" A shinobi trying to reach the level of Chuunin, act as proud shinobi should. and the final rule: Those that lose all their initial points during the test... will be failed along with their two teammates, or with team seven, all four of the squad." I glared at Naruto..._ ' he better pass!'_

" And the final question will be handed out at the 45 minute mark. The exam will last one hour... Begin!" I flipped over my paper and looked over the questions..._ ' Whoa... these are way too hard for any Genin... The only way I could pass is to cheat!... but how?... Oh! Right my sharigan...' _ The person in front of me began to write... I activated my sharigan and copeye'd his movements. I was done in 20 min... _'heh! None of them would of seen me cheat in any odd way... I just hope Naruto doesn't screw up...' _The guy next to me would close his eyes and just not do anything and then he would write answers _' what is he doing?' _I was starting to get tired... maybe if I just close my eyes for a bit...

" WAKE UP!" Ibiki shouted into my ear and slammed a hand onto my desk, I shot up. " If you fall asleep again, or any of that sort you and your team will be failed!"

" Ye-Yes sir..." I cringed. Kankuro walked in

" Nice timing... Was your doll playing beneficial? ... Oh well, just sit down. I'll now explain. These are... the rules of desperation. first, you must... for this tenth question... decide whether or not you will take it."_ ' how hard is it?' _Ithought

" Choose? What happens if we choose not to take it?" I heard Temari shout.

" If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero... So you'll fail! Along with your teammates." Ibiki answered. " And now... the other rule. Anyone who chooses to take it, but answers it incorrectly... That person... Will lose the right to take the Chuunin Selection Exam ever again."

" What kind of stupid rule is that?" Kiba shouted. " There are guys here who have taken the Chuunin Exam many times before!" Akamaru barked.

Ibiki started to laugh " You guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules. But I'm giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it, and try again next year... Now, let's begin... The tenth question. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave." _ ' I'm fine about it... but what about Naruto?... sigh Guess I'll have to try next year...' _

A person raised his hand " I... I...I... I quit. I won't take it!"

" number 50 fails! 130 and 111 also fail."

" I'm sorry... Gennai, Inoho...Damn it!" Alot of other people were standing up and giving up. Naruto raised his hand. I was on the edge of my seat and put my head on my desk_ ' I knew it...' _

" don't underestimate me!" I shot my head up and looked at Naruto. " I ain't running away! I'll take it! Even if I'm a genin forever! I'll will myself to become Hokage anyway, so I don't care! I'm not afraid!"

I stood up and punched up into the air " Yeah! I'm not falling for it!"

" I'll ask you again. your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit"

" I don't go back on my words. That'd my ninja way!" Naruto said confidently.

" Good decisions. Now, to everyone still remaining... The first test... I congratulate you on passing!" Ibiki smiled.

Sakura stood up. " Wait! What do you mean? We already pass? What about the tenth question?"

" There never was such a thing. Or you could say that those two choices were the tenth question" Ibiki laughed.

" Hey! Then what where the first nine questions for? They were pointless then!" I heard Temari shout, I smirked.

" They were not pointless. They had served their intended purpose... to test your individual information gathering abilities. That purpose..." I started to space out and look out the window... The clouds were soooo pretty... ( Is she sounding like someone we know all know tooo well? heeeheee XP) Suddenly a small black dot came into View. And it it got bigger and bigger until it smashed through the window! O.O

" AAAAAHHH!" It caught me off guard!

" You guys! this is no time to be celebrating! I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko" A woman shouted she was standing in front of a banner that read ' Second Examiner Mitarashi Anko, Pay attention!' " Now, let's go!" she punched up in the air " Follow me!" Everyone just stared at her.

" Bad timing." Ibiki said from behind the banner.

" Seventy-nine! Ibiki! You left 26 teams?... Wait! One team has four!... Ohhhhh right the exception... The first test was too easy this time!" Anko scolded Ibiki.

" This time... there are alot of outstanding ones." He answered.

" Bah, that's fine..." Anko sighed. " In the second exam, I'll cut them to half or less." She smirked... " I'm getting excited" She muttered. " I'll explain everything tomorrow once we've changed places. Ask your jonin sensei for the time and place. That's it! You're excused!"...

LATER...

After I was scolded by Sasuke by almost getting us desolified I forced Gaara, Temari, and Kitty to buy me some ramen!

" Beef ramen please!" I sat down at the chair and the man smiled. Gaara sat on my right, Temari sat on my left and kitty sat next to Temari.

" What would you three like?" He smiled to the others... Gaara didn't answer.

" Ummm Just some tea please..." Temari asked politely...

" I'm not hungry." Kitty mumbled.

" Coming right up!" The old man smiled. I drummed my fingers on the table bored waiting for my delicious ramen! w...

" What was that when you fell asleep?" Temari smirked.

" ummmmmmmmmm I guess I was just tired... and I already finished because I cop eyed some guy who new the answers confidently..." I shrugged.

" And why did you scream?" she asked again.

I sweat dropped..." Ummm I was spacing out and That woman caught me off guard..." A bowl of steamy ramen was placed in front of me and I smiled " itadakimasu!" and dug in... ( I love Beef ramen...) Temari just shook her head.

THE NEXT DAY!  
We where standing i nfrount of a forest with huge trees...

" Wh... what's with this place?" Naruto gasped.

" Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice arena 44. Also known as... the "Forest of Death"!"

" What a creepy place..." Sakura said nervously.

Anko started to chuckle " You'll soon experience why it is called the " Forest of Death.""

Naruto started to mock her by wiggling his butt and repeating her in a mock tone. " You'll soon experience why it's called the 'Forest of Death... You think that scares me? That's nothing! I'm not afraid!"

Anko smiled sweetly " Yeah... Your spirited!" She threw a kunai at him and it grazed his cheek. She appeared behind him. " Kids like you are the first to be killed... spraying that red blood I love..." She touched the cut he got. Anko suddenly had a Kunai and a grass nin was behind her with the kunai Anko had thrown in her abnormally long lounge... Creepy...

" Here's Your kunai."

" Why, thank you." Anko smiled " But you know... don't sneak up on me like that... unless you want to die young." Anko took back the kunai and the nin's tounge went back into it's mouth.

" No... I just get excited when I see red blood. Plus you cut my precious hair... I couldn't help it... Sorry about that." and the nin walked back to her group. ( I think it's a girl... Isn't she the one Orochimaru was posing as?... I'm going along while I'm writing this... Plus I skipped alot of episodes to... I read the manga alot and get reference from and watch the much later eppies...)

" Looks like we have alot of bloodthirsty ones in this test. This should be fun." Anko said. She turned to the forest " Now, before we start the second exam... I have to pass out these out to you." She took a stack of papers out of her coat. " Release Forms. If you want to take the exam, then you must sign these first."

( I don't feel like writing what happens next... you all know... IF NOT THAN WATCH THE ANIME!)

" If we get separated, and you meet anyone even if it's one of us, don't trust them. There's the possibility an enemy is using Henge like just now." Sasuke said.

" Then what should we do?" Sakura asked.

" We'll make a code phrase" Sasuke answered.

" A code phrase?" Naruto said.

" Listen... If they get the code phrase wrong, assume they're the enemy, no matter what they look like. Listen carefully. I'll say it once. The ninja song. " Ninki"... When this is asked, answer with... " A large amount of loud enimes is the friend of the shinobi. Hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time: When the enemy is tired and ill prepared." That's it." Sasuke recited.

" Okay!" Sakura nodded her head.

" Can you say it again?" Naruto asked.

" I said only once." Sasuke scolded.

" You couldn't memorize it?" Sakura asked. " Are you stupid? I memorized it instantly."

" Of course I memorized it too! I was thinking I'd ask one more time just in case..." Naruto shouted.

" I'll hold the scroll." Sasuke stood up.

" Hey, wait, Sasuke!" Naruto got up. " Owww... What?" There was suddenly a huge gust of wind. We were all blown into different directions. I was slammed into a tree.

" Ack!" I hit my head hard... I stood up and rubbed the back of my head. " Ugggh where's everyone else?" I asked myself. I looked around and heard a little lagufing. I ran over to where I heard it to see some ninja swallow a scroll.

" Now let let's begin... The battle for each others' scroll..." I looked at him and he pulled down part of his eye with his fingers. " With our lives on the line. Suddenly everything was read and blood was splattering everywhere. Sasuke and Sakura's blood. An image of death. When the genjitsu was released we just sat there, stunned. Sasuke threw up. I shook my head and tried to get up.

_' come on... get up... it was just an illuson... GET UP! ' _I scolded myself.

" Can you no longer move?" The ninja laughed. Sasuke was slowly getting up with a kunai in his hand.

" What do you... intend to do with that?" The ninja asked. He started to walk t words us " Don't worry. I'll end it instantly." He had two kuani. " it won't be long enough to suffer." He raised the kuani " I was hoping you'd let me enjoy this longer. Too bad." He threw the kuani. Suddenly Sasuke stabbed himself in the leg with the kunai he had in his hand. He grabbed Sakura and jumped off. One of the kunai hit me on the shoulder.

" What's wrong with him! Just leaves me here..." I growled.

" I see... What's wrong girl? Your teammates abandon you?" He chuckled. I looked up at him and glared. He gasped and took a step back. Suddenly he dissapered. I was kicked in the back of the head and my head band was knocked off. Before I blacked out I saw my eyes in the reflection of the metal. There was the sharigan with three elongated swirls... an incomplete form of the Mangekyou.

...Flash back dream...

_Roka and her father was sitting in front of her teacher. _

_" So... Are you saying that my daughter has an above average grade?" Roka's father asked the teacher. _

_The teacher smiled." Yes... just like her older brother Itachi... With these grades I believe she could pass within a ye-" He was interrupted by Roka._

_" No... I don't wanna be better than Suki and Sasuke... I wanna graduate with my brother! And my friends!"_

_" Roka... That was rude to interrupt your teacher" Her father scolded._

_The teacher smiled kindly. " It's very understand... At her age it would be too soon." _

_Roka's father glanced at Roka and bowed to the teacher. " thank you... We will be leaving" They stood up and walked out of the academy. About halfway back home her father started to ask her questions._

_" Have... You activated your Sharigan yet?" _

_Roka smiled at her father and nodded " Yep!" _

_He was wide eyed. " Ummm well let's see... here I want to show you something..." He lead her to a lake and they walked onto the dock. _

_" What are you going to show me daddy?"_

_" A fire jutsu... you can be considered an adult if you can do it.."_

_" Cool! Show me!" _

_Her father did some hand signs. " Fire Style! Fireball Technique!" He shouted. A huge flame bellowed out from his mouth across the lake._

_" Cooollll!" Roka jumped up and down " Leeemmee try! Lemmee Trry!" He went over the hand signs with her and stepped back to watch her perform the jutsu. _

_She copeye'd her father and shouted " Fire Style! Fireball Technique!" And blew fire. Not as big as her father's, but advanced for her age. She smiled at him " how was that daddy!" _

_He grinned " You are truly my daughter." _

END FLASH BACK

" Get away!" Sasuke shouted and thew shiruken at the huge snake that was coming at him. The snake died... But the ninja came out of it with Roka over his shoulder.

" You guys shouldn't relax for even a moment. Prey should always be trying their best to run away... Like your poor teammate you left behind... in the presence of a predator, that is." The ninja started to wrap around the tree like a snake would. He was going after Sasuke, suddenly shuriken and kunai were thrown in front of the ninja making him stop.

" Sorry, Sasuke! The code phrase... I forgot it!" Naruto was standing on a tree grinning...

DUN DUN DUUUNNN!

Review folks! -


	6. The Curse Seal and creepy Kabuto

_**All Righty People! Read those two songs... Zero is sorta Gaara's P.O.V... Well actually both... The're soo pretty... ( In my standards... I like the sad weird music mostly...) Well this is my last update for like about a week or two... I'm going to Canada For almost two weeks... I'm visiting my couson and will be working on her farm and stuff... I like it... I'm sorta a country girl becuse I love to be out there. ( Becuse where she lives is kinda in the middle of nowhere... It takes about an hour to get into town to go shopping...) She has a computer but I know she won't let me on it... She uses it for work not for entertainment and stuff... Theses are the times when I wishes That I had a Laptop... But I gotta wish for a scanner more... Or even a decent digital Camera... ( Which the chances of me gitting a decent digital camera are a 50/50 chance becuse my grandma think's I'm good at photogrophy and I got a cheap one that has no seeing hole or zoom or anything! It dosen't even have flash... She said she might get me one for christmas...) Well I hope to come home to at least 10 reviews... or even more would be nice...**_

_**I HAVE SOMETHIG YOU WOULD WANT TO PARTICAPATE IN!**_

_**I will Be haveing a Feastavil in the month Gap between the 3rd part of the exam... ( I Think alot of fanfics do that... -' ) I will take requests to have an original Character or yourself to be at the fest. Just give me a name, detailed description and what He/She will be doing. The Village they are from and if you want them to be paired with a Naruto Character( Can't be Gaara) or one you made up tells me and give me the decripton of the other character. Either E-mail me at or submit it in a reveiw. Take your time! I won't be back in a week or two I'm leaving on the 12th ok? **_

Gaara: You talk too much...

Star: Hey! Gaara Why are you being mean to me?(sniff)

Gaara(Smirks): Becuse I can

Star ( Glares): Wanna go back into the closet?

Gaara ( shudders): no.

Star: I thought so... I only own Roka...(Smirks) And Gaara.(Nose grows) Ack!

Gaara (Glares): You do not own me.

_If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
Would it change how you feel?_

I am the mess you chose  
The closet you cannot close  
The devil in you i suppose  
'Cause the wounds never heal

But everything changes  
If I could  
Turn back the years  
If you could  
Learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel

Sometimes the things I say  
In moments of disarray  
Succumbing to the games we play  
To make sure that it's real

But everything changes  
If I could  
Turn back the years  
If you could  
Learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel

When it's just me and you  
Who knows what we could do  
If we can just make it through  
The toughest part of the day

But everything changes  
If I could   
Turn back the years  
If you could  
Learn to forgive me  
Then I could  
Learn how to feel  
Then we could  
Stay here together  
And we could  
Conquer the world  
If we could  
Say that forever  
Is more than just a word

If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
And would it matter anyway?  
It wouldn't change how you feel

_Everything changes_

_Staind_

_My reflection, dirty mirror  
There's no connection to myself  
I'm your lover, I'm your zero  
I'm in the face of your dreams of glass_

So save your prayers  
For when we're really gonna need'em  
Throw out your cares and fly

Wanna go for a ride?

She's the one for me  
She's all I really need  
Cause she's the one for me

Emptiness is loneliness,  
and loneliness is cleanliness And cleanliness is godliness,  
and god is empty just like me

Intoxicated with the madness  
I'm in love with my sadness  
Bullshit fakers, enchanted kingdoms  
The fashion victims chew their charcoal teeth

I never let on  
that I was on a sinking ship  
I never let on that I was down

You blame yourself  
for what you can't ignore  
You blame yourself for wanting more

She's the one for me  
She's all I really need  
She's the one for me  
She's my one and only

_Zero_

_Evanescence_

" It's all right, Naruto! Great job!" Sakura shouted to Naruto.

" Naruto! I know you think your cool and that you're here to save us... but forget it! Run away! This one's a whole other level!" Sasuke shouted to Naruto.

" Looks like you successfully defeated that giant snake... Naruto." The nin said.

" Hey! What are you doing with Roka! Let go of her!" Naruto shouted.

The nin smiled " Okay..." the ninja dropped her and she started to fall. Sasuke gasped and jumped to catch her and jumped back to where he was standing before.

" Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! It looks like you were picking on the weak!" Naruto shouted angerd. " Now that the great Uzimaki Naruto is here, You're about to get your ass kicked!"

**Roka P.O.V.**

_I was in a vacant dark place it felt cold and if felt like I was under water but I could still breath._

_' Where Am?' I thought. I heard footsteps in frount of me and I looked up. I saw a girl. She was wearing black capris with the ninja acsesssories. A white baggy shirt with fishnet sleaves underneath.And a facemask and a kohana headband worn like mine. ' Wait! That's me!' I just relized. She smirked and then frowned._

_" How did I get so weak?" She then dissapated and I was alone again. Suddenly Itachi stood infrount of me._

_' Weakling." He scoffed then he was replaced by Sasuke._

_" Why did you lie to me?" He frowned. He was replaced By Baki._

_" Pathetic." He frowned. He was soon relpaced by Gaara._

_" I'm still confused." He placed a hand over his eyes.He clenched his chest with the other. " What are you doing to me?" He started to growl. He looked back at me and his eyes looked demonic. Sand was wrapped around me I tried to scream but I couldn't breath. " TELL ME!" he screamed into my face._

_" Ga-Gaara..." I choked._

_...ghj_

I gasped. Air filled my greedy lungs. I bolted upright Sakura was standing next to me yelling at Sasuke. Naruto Was pinned to a tree with a kunai by the shirt nocked out.

" It's true that unlike you, Naruto is clumsy and can get in the way, but... at least he's not a coward! Right?" She screamed. I looked over at Sasuke. He was standing there shakeing slightly while standing in frount of a huge snake that the enemy ninja was standing on. He closed his eyes. He opened them and had his sharigan activated. There was a huge puff of smoke that exploded everywhere. The snake had dissapered.

" As I expect from the Uchiha clan. Looks like his blood is beginning to boil... I'll take my time and test your abilities." The ninja took a fighting stance. Sasuke took out a kunai and put it in his mouth, He ran twords the ninja.

I got up and cracked my neck. " Idiot... Dose he think he can do it all by himself?"

Sakura looked at me " Oh! Roka you woke up!"

I nodded " Stay here Sakura." And I jumped over to where Sasuke was standing. I watched as Sasuke dodged an attack and jumped into the air and thew kunai. The ninja dodged them all. Sasuke started to throw punches and kicks but they all were blocked. The ninja was running around really fast and I activated my Sharigan to see him. When the ninja tried to attack Sasuke dodged and blew fire. I desided to not bud in yet untill Sasuke really needed help. I guess I misjudged him. When the fire cleared out the ninja ran after him again but Sasuke jumped back. The ninja hit the tree and wind was blown at full force at Sasuke, but guess what? He dodged... Sasuke had jumped into the air and jumped off a tree and grabbed the ninja. I was makeing the ninja fall head first to an even lower tree. i followed but I was a tree up when they landed. When the ninja had seemed to of died it turned to sludge. A substatuon jitsu. Tons of kunai were thrown at sasuke. Of course he dodged and He swong around with his wire. ( Like spiderman! -) When he landed he wa punched in the face and took a couple of punches and was knocked to the ground. As the ninja was walking twords him I jumped on to a closer branch. _' I guess I have to but in now... Wait! Are those exploading pouches on his back? Good move Sasuke!' _I thought.

" Too easy. You're embarrassing the Uchiha name. I'll take my time in killing you, like torturing a bug." The pouches soon expolded and the ninja was thrown off gaurd. Sasuke then thew Kunai with wire attached to them and they landed in vairous places near the ninja. He pulled at the wire to pin the ninja to the tree I jumped be hind Sasuke and grinned.

" I guess I'm not needed here." He ignored me and did the jitsu. The fire traveld down the wire to The ninja and you could hear him screaming.

"Sasuke!" Sakura came running at him excited " You did it!" Sasuke was breathing heavy and had his hands on his knees. " Are you okay? " Sakura asked worried.

" Oh, He'll be fine... That jutsu took up alot ok chakra. That's all." I assured her. I heard wire breaking and I looked up. the ninja had started to walk twords us. I pulled out a Kunai and stood in frount of Sasuke and Sakura. He put his hands together and suddenly I couldn't move. I dropped the Kunai. It seemed that Sakura and Sasuke couldn't move as well. Sakura fell down to her knees.

" To be able to use the Sharingan so well at this age..." The ninja's voice started to change to a deeper voice. " You truly are the man that carries the Uchiha blood. Just as I thought. I want you. you really are brothers. I sense power in your eyes that surpass Itachi."

" Do-Don't even menton him!" I growled

" Who the hell are you?" Sasuke shouted. He had our scroll in his hand.

" My name is Orochimaru. If you want to see me again... then survive and get through this exam..." Suddenly the scroll was burned by green flames. " Defeating my men, the Sound nin trio, on the way."

" What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura shouted. " We never want to se your face again!"

"You got that right Sakura" I agreed.

Orochimaru started to laugf. " It won't go that way..." He made a hand sign and his neck started t grow and was going twords Sasuke. He had bit down on his neck.

" Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. The neck went back and he started to walk over to me.

" Ge-Get Away!" I tried to move but I could only shake.

" Oh.. are you scared?" He chuckled. His thumb trailed over my cheek. " Now you, are special. I didn't even know that there was another one, Your ability is quiet interesting, just like..."

" Shu- Shut up!"

" What is your relaiton with Itachi?" He asked.

" he-He's my brother" I wispered.

" And how in fack did you get that specal-"

" Shut Up!" I screamed. Sasuke was screaming in pain.

" Ah, Well I guess I'll have to find out the next time I meet you." He quickly did a hand sign and bit down hard onto my neck.

" Roka!" I heard Sakura shout while Sasuke was screaming. Jolts of numbing pain was sent through my body. I was soon screaming in pain just like Sasuke, soon everything was

Dark.

Dream/Flashback.

_Once Roka had tearfully explained who she was and what happened to her in the Kazekage's office he had summomed his former brother-in-law to his office._

_" Yashamaru. I would like you to be the caretaker of this young Uchiha along with Gaara." The Kazekage sneered his youngest son's name. The blonde man looked over at Roka and smiled. He walked over to her and bent down to her level and patted her head._

_" What is your name little one?" He wiped away a tear that was trailing down her cheek. She looked at the kind man and smiled slightly._

_"Ro-Roka..." Yashamaru smiled and took her hand._

_" Come with me. I would like you to meet my nefew, I belive he's the same age as you." He kindly said as he walked down the hall. When the pair exeted the building she quickly clung to his arm scared of all the strange looking town. Yashamaru chuckled slightly at her actons " Don't be scared Roka-chan" and put an arm over her shoulder. They soon reached a medeim sized house and entered._

_" Uncle Yashamaru!" A girl's voice sounded and a girl with four pigtails ran over and hugged the blonde man. Roka quickly hid behind him._

_" Hello Temari. Did you let yourself in?" The blonde girl blushed and nodded._

_" Kankuro and I are visiting you! we were waitng for you! Kankuro fell asleep on your couch... Who's she?" Temari just noticed the girl hiding behind her uncle. He steped away from Roka and she quickly hid behind him again. Yashamaru chuckled._

_" Temari this is Roka. I'm going to be looking after her for a while. Roka this is my neice Temari." Temari looked around Yashamaru to the scared girl and smiled, Roka smiled back slightly. But her smile was sad. " Temari? Is Gaara Here?" Yashamaru asked. Temari shook her head._

_" Nope. He left when We got here."_

_" Oh." sudenly A messy brown haired boy came into the hallway and was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Roka hid behind Yashamaru again and the boy yawned._

_" Oh... You came back Uncle Yashamru... I fell asleep While waiting for you."_

_" I can see that Kankuro" Yashamaru smiled and nealed down and put a hand on Roka's head. " Kankuro this is Roka. Roka this is Kankuro. He is my oldest Nefew. You can meet my youngest one later." Roka nodded and smiled at Kankuro._

_" Whatever." Kankuro yawned._

_" Kankuro! Be nice to her!" Temari scolded. She looked to her uncle " Well we have to go now... See you tomarrow!" Temari grabbed Kankuro and ran out the door._

_" Well Roka... I have to get your room together. You can go outside if you want to. If you do make sure you get back here before dark." She nodded and Yashamaru walked upstairs. Roka nevously went outside and started to look around. There were no kids her age playing outside. She found the vacant playground. She looked around and saw a lonely looking boy swinging on the swingset with a teddy bear in his arms. She slowly walked up to him._

_" um... Hi?" She said nevously. The boy looked shocked at her for actually talking to him then he looked down to the ground_

_" Are you going to call me deamon boy or monster like the other kids?" He asked. Roka shook her head_

_" No way! That's mean... I wanna talk to you! you seem lonely... Like me.." The boy looked at her._

_" waht do you mean lonely like you?" Roka smiled sadly_

_" I think your lonely... I'm lonely too..."_

_" Why?"_

_" Do you have parents?"_

_" A father... the woman I would call mother is dead."_

_" My mother, Father, and Twin brother were all killed about four days ago by my older brother... You at least have a father.." Roka looked down and tears rolled down her cheeks._

_" Who want's me dead..." The boy frowned. _

_" Ok! That's enougf!" Roka wiped away her tears " It dosen't matter who's life is worse! Your my freind now!" The boy looked at her stangely._

_" Freind?" He asked_

_" Yep! I'm Roka... What's your name?"_

_" ...Gaara." He replyed._

_**End dream flashback thinggy...**_

_**Roka P.O.V**_

_I was stareing at a younger me. She was sitting infrount of My dead parents and Suki. She was clutching her head. _

_" Becuse I was weak, Everyone died. I couldn't save them! And I even killed Suki with my own hands!" She cried. She looked up at me. " If only I wasn't so scared! Insted... you ran away.." She put a hand over her eye " So helpless Like lambs to the slaughter. If only you were stronger." He voice started to chang to the voice of Orochimaru. " If only you had more power!" She hissed with Orochimaru's voice. She pulled the skin around her eye and it showed pailer skin and a snake like eye. There were black chakra flames everywere._

I snapped awake. But I wasn't controlling my body. I saw Sasuke getting up also and he had purpleish blue chakra flames and I noticed that there were black chakra flames surrounding me. I was trying to scream outloud but my mouth, throught, and body wouldn't obey me.

" Sasuke! Roka! Your awake!" Sakura shouted. I noticed that these weird black curved lines ( Yes Lines it's not the heaven seal it it the Earth seal...) were had appered on half of my body.

" Sakura... Who did this to you?" Sasuke growled. My body still wouldn't obey me." who was it!" Sasuke growled again. Sasuke then started to talk to Sasuke but I couldn't hear him. My vison was getting blurry and I blacked out again.

_" So... Girl you don't want the power I offer you?" Orochimaru's voice sounded in my head._

_'NEVeR! Not in a thousand years!" I thought back._

_" Very well then... At least I have Sasuke." He chucked and it was quiet._

I woke up to the smell of cooked fish. I sat up and sniffed the air. I looked over at where the smell was comeing from with a gleam in my eye. Sasuke, Sakura, and Saske were sitting around a fire and looked at me with blank expressons. They all had half aten fish.

" FOOD!" I jumped at Sasuke and grabbed his fish and started to eat it. " Mwhawawaw! III ampg tphe iph eeeler!" (I am the awsome fish Stealer!) I laufed with food in my mouth.

" I was eating that." Sasuke said annoyed.

" Well... I was hungry..." Then I started to choke on a bone. Sasuke hit my back and I coufed it out. He stood up.

" That's what you get for stealing my food... I'm going to go get water." He walked into the forest...

" Ummmm couldn't he just get it from that river?" I pointed to the river that was ten feet away from us. Naruto and Sakura didn't hear me becuse they were too absorbed in eating their own fish.

I just noticed that I wasn't wearing my white shirt but I was wearing my spaggeti strap tank top with the fishnet long sleave shirt over it. I wasn'nt wearing my face mask too.

" Umm hey, Sakura... where's my shirt and face mask?" She looked at me.

" Ummm Sasuke has your face mask and when Sasuke was carrying you here your shirt got ripped badly... Good thing you were waring that tank top underneath." she smiled.

" Yeah... Hey! Sakura? What happened to your hair?" I just noticed that her hair was shorter.

" Oh... umm I tought I would change my look..." I nodded. I got up and walked over to the river and sat down on the bank. I looked at myself In the water. I noticed that a bruse was on my sholder... No wait it looked like some type of mark... It had three curved lines and it looekd sorta like a windmill.. Suddenly a jolt of pain shot through my body from the mark. I clasped my hand over it. I heard Sakura and Naruto talking but Ignored it becuse my shoulder was hurting too much. There was a new voice and I opened my eyes and looked over I reconized that jerk kabuto. I closed my eyes again becuse the pain was getting worse.

"Your lieing" I heard Kabuto say. " Come on, Admit it. For all your tougf talk your heart really isn't in it. If it was true and winning was the only thing that really matterd to you why openly challange me to a fight? Why anounce it and put me on my gaurd? Why not just jump me when my back is turned? After all, That's what a ninja would do... And I think you should be paying attention to what condion your teammate is in."

"Roka!" Sakura shouted and foot steps were running at me. " Hey, Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

" Here... Let me see." Kabuto pried my hand off my sholder and then quickly let go of my hand. " There's nothing I can do for that.."

"Shit" I heard Sasuke mumble.

" Huh? Isn't it just a bruse?" Naruto asked. I looekd up at him and grined.

" Yep! But it's a pain.." I tried to joke but no one laugfed... Kabuto stood up.

" Here, I'll show you the path you should follow to find another scroll. But let's go."

" What about Roka?" Sakura asked.

" I'll carry her." Kabuto volinteered.

" No! I-I can walk..." I tried to get up but I triped.

" No you can't." Kabuto said as he put me on his back. I reluctently put an arm around his neck so I wouldn't fall. " Now It's best that we get out of here. The smell of that cooking fire is going to every wild beast in the forest. And not only animals, but the compition too."

We were running on the trees while Kabuto was in the lead. I didn't like him carrying me. There was something about him that creeped me out and I didn't trust him. Suddenly he wispered something to me.

" You know Roka... Your quiet tempting."

" Wait! What's that supposed to mean!" I yelled into his ear.

" Oh nothing..." He chuckled.

" So you think that there still other candaits out here?" Sasuke asked.

" ooh yeah... jut think about it what do you think is the best way to find the scrolls in an area such as large as this? To go searching through the forest for them?" Kabuto replyed.

" aaaah... no?" Sakura said.

" No. You wait for them to come to you. The tower in the center of the forest is the goal right? So on the last day of the exam there will be loads of teams going to the tower."

" Oh Yeah! I get it! Like an ambush! So we just head for the tower, find a hiding place. And when a team comes along with a heaven scroll, We jump 'em and take it! " Sakura said... My eyes started to get heavy becuse Lecture useually made me go to sleep...

I was roughfly woken up when I was thrown to the ground and Naruto shouted

" Kabuto!" I opened my eyes and there was a log that had kunai in it.

" Well that was close. Like I told you, It only gets worse from here."

" Yeah! Like you thowing me to the ground!" I shouted at him.

" I'm sorry but Naruto here could of been killed if I haven't reacted."

" Yeah whatever." I crossed my arms and stood up. i was feeling much better.

We were walking twords the tower but it seemed like we were gitting nowhere. _'something seems fishy..._

" For crying out loud!" Sakura dropped to her knees. " How far have we walked? That tower's not getting any closer."

" Now that you mention it! I was thinking that too... It's weird" Naruto agreed.

" Same here." I raised my hand. Suddnly a bunch of the smae ninja were comeing out of the trees ! O.O " waahhh!" I jumped back and stared... Suddenly I was kicked in the head... I was knocked out again.

I opened my eyes and I heard 4 thuds.

" I-I'm just warming up!" Naruto said. I looked over where the thuds came from Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kabuto were all on the ground out of breath.

" whoa! Guys what happend!"

" Seems like the lazy ass finaly woke up!" Sasuke growled.

" You shure get knocked out easealy." Naruto shouted.

" whatever!" I shouted.

" Sun's going up. Time to go in for the kill." One of the many clones said. I pulled out a kunai and jumped in frount of all of them.

" You gotta get through me first!"

" One little girl?" One of them chuckled. The clones started to dissapear. " We've crushed their spirts. Now all that's left is their bodies. and that girl was easy to knock out. Lucky us." There were 3 left.

" You! I know you you're the one who stabbed me in the shoulder!" The one in the middle looked at Sasuke. " That really messed me up! you know? Oh well now I can finally pay you back. with interst." I clenched my kunai.

" Well well... Now who's the cornered rat?" Sasuke asked from the trees.

" Huh!" I was confused, wasn't he behind me?

" Heh heh! Worked like a charm Naruto." Sakura said from the trees. I looked really confused. Then they were suddenly behind the three enemy nin's.

" Confused?" The Naruto behing me asked. " Sorry, but it was the only way to get you guys out of hiding." Naruto did his shadow clone thinggy and alot of him appared. " The shadow clones were only the first part of it! The real trick was comeing up with clones for the rest of my squad."

" While our doubles did all the fighting and took the beating. We were safe and sound waiting for you to show yorself. What do ya think guys? I think our little plan worked." Sasuke said. " Naruto! Take a break. You used up too much of your chakra... and Roka! Stop being a lazy ass and fight!" I smirked and hud up my kunai.

" You bet!" Naruto came running at the three ninja and punched all three of them.

" After all the work i've done, There's no way that i'm going to sit back and let you guys have all the fun!" Naruto said. Then they did a jutsu that made a hole bunch of them again.

" Shadow clone jutsu eh?" Naruto said.

" No! these are real clones! Don't waist your energy on them. Let them make the first move!" Naruto ignored whoever said that and ran twords them. Naruto tried to punch at a few but his fist went through alot of them. I watched. I gotta do something... I tried to use my sharigan but a pain went through my sholder...

SKIP

" Hey Guys! They have the scroll were looking for!" Naruto shouted.

_**I HAVE SOMETHIG YOU WOULD WANT TO PARTICAPATE IN!**_

_**I will Be having a Feastavil in the month Gap between the 3rd part of the exam... ( I Think allot of fanfics do that... -' ) I will take requests to have an original Character or yourself to be at the fest. Just give me a name, detailed description and what He/She will be doing. The Village they are from and if you want them to be paired with a Naruto Character( Can't be Gaara) or one you made up tells me and give me the description of the other character. Either E-mail me at or submit it in a review. Take your time! I won't be back in a week or two I'm leaving on the 12th ok? **_


	7. festival! The promise, the main exam!

Well lookie here every one! The Famous StarChild574 is BAAAAAACCK with Vengeance! Heee hee...

Star (glomps Gaara): Did you miss me snuggle panda?

Gaara (Glares): Not one bit... Actually I was enjoying your absence...

Star (Pats Gaara on Head): There there, It's ok I'm back now...

Gaara (Glares): Stop touching me.

Star (Looks at you): I do not own anyone except Roka... but Gaara Still loves me...

Gaara (Glares): ...

So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

Melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone,

Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on

Move a little closer

Come on, Come on

I want to hear you whisper

Come on, Come on

Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love (x7)

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally (X 2)

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

Accidentally in love

Counting Crows

"A good harvest?" A voice echoed through the room Kabuto Walked into.

"Yes, even better than expected. I learned a lot about him during the second exam." Kabuto held up an orange card. "And I recorded all the data... on this. You want it?"

"Of course. So tell me, what did you think?" The snakey voice answered.

Kabuto handed the card to the owner of the voice " Eh heh, your curiosity is truly fascinating lord Orochimaru."

"As a sound village spy, you see things others don't. Your opinion is an interest to me." Orochimaru looked over the card.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses. "Oh it really doesn't matter dose it? Whatever I think you're the one who decides, Isn't that always the way?"

Orochimaru chuckled "You're a cagey one? Aren't you Kabuto? I like that. Good work... What about Roka, Any Data on her?"

Kabuto Smirked and held up another orange card and Orochimaru took it. "I like her. She has quite a feisty personality. Something I look forward to toy with, if you let me?"

A swirl of smoke started to swirl around Orochimaru as he chuckled "Oh... Permission granted."

rhgtoehgioehgioth

"What's the deal? There's nobody here!" Naruto's voice echoed through the room. "Huuh? I don't get it... What happens now?"

Sakura pointed to the wall. "Hold on a second! Just look at that!"

"Great!... What is it?" Naruto asked dumbly. Sakura started to read what was on the wall... I tuned her out... If I listened I might fall asleep... Suddenly there was a lot of smoke. I snapped back and looked at where it was coming from. Naruto and Sakura had the scrolls in their hands open and the smoke was coming from the scrolls.

"Oh no! This is a summoning Jutsu! Naruto! Sakura! Quick, get rid of the scrolls!" Sasuke shouted. Both of them threw the scrolls across the room. Even more smoke came from the two scrolls. A shadow had started to appear when the smoke started to clear. Every one gasped when they realized who it was. "What? It's you?" Sasuke asked.

The Chunin Iruka stood in front of all four of us. "Hey, long time no see, huh?"

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked.

" It looks like you gone through a lot in this test" He smiled.

" Hey! What's the deal with the surprise entrance? What did you appear with the summoning?" Naruto asked.

" At the end of the second exam, we Chunin are supposed to welcome the test takers back. And well... It just happens that I get to be the messenger for you guys." Iruka explained and walked forward.

" The messenger?" Sakura said.

Iruka reached into his pocket and took out a stop watch " Whoo! And you made it just in time too!" He closed the watch " And now, congratulations! You passed the second exam. To celebrate your passing, I would love to treat you all to Ichiraku Ramen... But I-"

" RAMEN? Seriously? That's sooooo Cool!" Naruto Ran forward and hugged Iruka.

" Wait! I'm not done!" Iruka tried to continue. " Let go! Hey, Naruto"

" AAAAAWWW YEAH! RAMEN WOULD BE AWWWWEEESOME! Especially after all the bugs and plants we had to eat for the last few days!" Naruto Shouted. I sighed and leaned against a wall and half listened to Naruto Rant about Ramen.

" All riight... I can see that you're just as hyperactive as ever, Naruto." Iruka started to rant on stuff... I slid down the wall and dozed off.

ELSEWHERE 

" How is it? Dose the curse mark still cause you pain?"

" No, not really thanks to you it's much better, lord Hokage." Anko replied.

" That's good but we better get back to bisness" One of the two other chunin said." This Orochimaru one of the sa-nin legendary three ninja, isn't he? He's supposed to be so incredibly powerful that not even the ANBU could bring him down. I heard a rumor that he died, but I guess that wasn't true."

" Why did he come to this village anyway?" The other asked.

Anko gasped, " That kid."

The Hokage's pipe moved up and down, " He's after Sasuke, right? And probably his twin Roka. Either one is the same thing."

" What?" Anko gasped.

A voice sounded from a speaker from one of the monitors. " Anko, we've confirmed that 22 ninja have finished the second exam. And as for the third exam, According to the rules, we have to hold a round of preliminaries first. The first time, in five years." The speaker cut off.

The Hokage turned to Anko. " Now, for the time being we will continue with the exam as planned. But I also want to keep an eye on his movements as well."

" Yes." Anko agreed.

SKIP...

Sometimes when I see Gaara Fight it scares me a little. Rock Lee put up a good fight. I had seen the trail of emotions on Gaara's face when Gai had said that Lee was a subordinate he loved. Gaara was so confused, He still didn't understand. I wasn't paying attention when Lee was taken away on the stretcher. I was leaning on the railing staring at nothing in particular. I looked up at the screen when the last four names were being randomized, including mine. Soon the screen Read,

Yakushi Kabuto

VS.

Uchiha Roka

(Yes he did not quit...)

I sighed and slowly walked tot the steps and walked down them. I randomly picked a side and stood there and crossed my arms. Kabuto stood on the other side and grinned.

" I want to get this over with." I sighed.

" Oh really? I do know that you get knocked out pretty easily, maybe I can use it to my advantage?" Kabuto smirked and pushed up his glasses.

I shook my head, " That's because I put my guard down Kabuto. I don't like you, so don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you helped me and my team."

Kabuto shrugged " Oh well. But I like you Roka" He teased. I growled and pulled out a kunai and charged at him.

Kabuto dodged. " My my, quite a temper we have there!" I threw the kunai but barely missed. I was going to activate my sharigan but a sharp pain in my shoulder stopped me. I clasped my hand to where the weird seal was and winced. " Oh? What's going on? Is your 'bruise' hurting you?" He ran towards me kunai in hand and tried to stab me but I rolled out of the way just in time. I tried to activate it again but the pain was there again. I jumped up and we started hand to hand combat. He was blocking my punches and kicks easily. He suddenly went to punch my stomach, When I went to block he changed his direction and punched me in the head. My headband clattered to the ground as I was knocked to the ground I quickly got up. Suddenly I felt fingers wrap around my neck and tighten. I was lifted off of my feet. I glared into Kabuto's eyes. I struggled for breath and clawed at his hands. I choked. '_The only way I can get out of this is…. No!... But… I'm either going to die or lose this fight!...' _I closed my eyes. When the pain started I clenched my teeth. Suddenly the pain stopped and I opened my eyes _'__**Mangekyou Sharingan!**_ _**Tsukuyomi, God of the Moon technique!**'_

Kabuto's Eyes narrowed then widened, I was released and I dropped to my feet.

**_' Kabuto was kneeling on the ground while Roka stood in front of him. Suddenly clones of her appeared in the odd colored forest._**

**_Roka's voice echoed through the forest. " Kabuto. You will suffer a week straight of beatings from 10 of my clones." As on cue the clones started to punch and kick at Kabuto.'_**

****Kabuto was screaming and writhing in pain on the ground of the arena. Roka smirked and fell to her knees and supported herself with her arms. She was breathing Heavy. '_ Damn… That used a lot of my chakra…'_

Hayate coughed " Winner Uchiha Roka." Medic ninja hurried and carefully placed a now calm Kabuto on a stretcher as she stood up and walked to the stairs. When she returned to where she was standing she had felt odd stares from everyone in the room.

Kakashi was giving her a nervous glance. " We need to talk after this is over." Roka nodded and turned her attention to the last battle.

SKIP 

" To those who have made it to the main matches of the Chuunin Exam's third Exam… All but one is here, so congratulations. I will now begin the explanation for the main matches." The Hokage adjusted his hat. "Your main match fights will be shown in front of everyone. We wish for all of you to show off your abilities as your country's representative power… Therefore, the main matches will begin in one month."

We're not going to do it right here, right now?" Naruto asked.

" The one month is a time to conduct appropriate preparations. In other words, we are going to announce to the feudal lords and head ninja of the individual countries that preliminary matches have ended." The Hokage answered. " And time is needed to gather those people for the main matches. This is also a preparation time for you candidates. This time is used so you know your enemy and yourself better. It is a time to analyze the information you have gathered during the preliminary matches. The battles we had were just like real combat situations. It has been done where both parties knew nothing of each other… But the main matches will not be like that. There are those who have revealed everything to their rivals. To make things fair, work hard and improve yourselves on your own in the next month. So, I want let you guys go, but… There is something important we must do before the main matches."

"What is it! We have to hurry and get ready and train!" Naruto shouted.

" Don't get so hasty. Take a piece from the box Anko is holding."

" I'll walk so take it in turns. Just take one" Anko Said.

" Okay, everyone got one?" Ibki asked from his clip board. " Now tell me what number you got. Starting from the left." When everyone said their numbers Ibki mumbled something about Sasuke. " Yes."

" We will now tell you the match ups for the tournament." The Hokage said. " Ibiki, show the match ups."

Match one, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Nenji

Match two, Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Match Three, Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino

Match four, Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari ****

Match five, Dosu Kinuta vs. Uchiha Roka

SKIP 

I couldn't find Kakashi anywhere in the tower so I decided to walk with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara back to the village. Gaara had disappeared to somewhere so it was just Kankuro, Temari and me. "What was up with your battle? All you did was look at the guy in the eye and he let go of you… Not to mention that he started to scream." Kankuro asked.

"Oh, um an old family trick with my Sharigan…" I started to stagger as I answered.

"OH! Roka? Are you ok?" Temari asked.

Suddenly a new hand steadied me. "I thought we needed to talk, Roka."

"Oh…. Yeah right. Sorry Kakashi-sensei."

SKIP 

We were somewhere in the secluded forest. I was sitting down leaning against a tree while Kakashi was standing five feet away from me leaning against another tree. "How did you acquire that version of the sharigan? The only person I know who has that one is your older brother Itachi."

I shuddered at the name." When, I ran away that night. I came across my best friend, Suki." I covered my eyes. "She wasn't dead yet. She asked me to kill her. Her body was so mutilated that she would have never survived. The only known way of receiving the _Mangekyou Sharingan _is to kill your best friend" Hot tears trialed down my cheeks and my shoulders slowly went up and down in a sob.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and Kakashi's knowing eye looked at me. "I know a little of the feeling. My friend Obito died in front of me. He was the one who gave me my sharigan eye." He lifted up his forehead protector and I looked into a blood red sharigan. "He was your age when he died."

"So… your friend Obito was an Uchiha?" I asked.

Kakashi nodded and changed the subject. "Your curse seal is a little different from Sasuke's… But you seem to have a huge control over it. But I still need to do the same seal I used on Sasuke."

SKIP  
Kakashi had taken Roka to the hospital and put her in the same care he had done with Sasuke and had five ANBU Stationed outside of her room. "Only let members of Team seven, myself and the three sand siblings into her room." Kakashi had ordered them, knowing her relationship with those three sand ninja.

I had been in the hospital room for two straight days. No one had come to visit me and the doctors and the ANBU wouldn't let me leave. I was getting mad. There was nothing to do! Just eat, sleep, go to the bathroom and stare at the wall. Suddenly the door opened and a familiar red haired boy slowly walked in. "PANDA! X3" I jumped out of the bed and jumped on him. "Do you know how bored I've been? No one's come to visit me!"

"Let go…." Gaara said blankly.

I sat down on the bed. "They better let me out soon! I need to train! What day is it anyway?" Gaara told me the day and date. (I have no clue what month the Chunin exam is held… Plz tell me! I'm improvising right now…. Right now as I'm typing the cable line for internet access is out and there is no cable too…. My grandma paid the bill…. Maybe because we just had a storm?) "HEY! The festival is tomorrow! You are going with me!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No. Shouldn't you train for the exam once you get out of here?"

"Awww come on! Please! Pretty please! I'll train first thing the next morning!" I looked at Gaara and pouted.

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine…"

"YaY!" I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. There was a ghost of a blush trailing across his face. "Hey! Are you blushing?" I asked.

Gaara Looked away "No."

I smirked "Oh really? You weren't blushing?" I got closer to him and started to rub my chin in the crook of his neck. I could feel him get warmer. I cooed "How about now?"

"N-No…" Was the reply.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I brushed my nose against his ear. "Now?" I whispered and I saw his ear go crimson, I smiled.

Arms were wrapped around me and Gaara's warm breath tickled my neck. "Now I'm blushing." Gaara whispered. Gaara Suddenly stood up. "I have to go….. I'll meet you at that Ramen stand with Temari and Kankuro." He walked out the door. I frowned at Gaara's sudden exit but shrugged it off. I stared at the wall for about twenty minuets.

"AAGGH! I'm going to go crazy! x" I ran to the door and opened it. There was only one ANBU. "Can I go HOME now!"

"Uuuh... Yeah. The hospital was going to release you this afternoon anyway."

"YEEEAAAAGGGHHHH! FREEEDOOOM!"

SKIP 

(NOTE if any of the characters get OOC Don't get mad… This is just a side thing for fun )

I rummaged through my clothes. "Where is that stupid thing! No... No…no… YES! " I looked my Kimono over. I had it custom made not even a year ago. It was a black Kimono with a red sash and trim. There were flames that billowed up from the bottom stopping right below the sash. There was also an Uchiha clan symbol on the back. It was quite simple. I laid it down on the small couch and smiled. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. With a towel wrapped around me I brushed and dried my hair. I put it up in a small bun but left allot of my hair framing my face. I stuck a pair of blue decorative chopsticks in the bun. I don't wear makeup so I didn't put any on. My face mask would clash with it so I didn't put it on. Either. Put on the Kimono and I put my necklace on too.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6:40. The festival didn't start until 7:00 but I walked to the ramen stand anyway. Instead of the ninja sandals I put on a pair of regular sandals that I had bought yesterday.

When I arrived at the ramen stand, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were already there. Gaara wore an emerald yukata with gold trim and had his gourd strapped on. Temari wore lavender colored Kimono with a darker lavender sash and trim. There was a design that matched her fan she was holding, which was a smaller version of her bigger fan. Kankuro didn't have his makeup on and his golden brown hair stuck up everywhere. Kankuro was wearing a simple black and grey yukata. I ran up to Gaara and latched onto his arm.

Temari smiled. "Hey, ready to go?" I nodded and we walked to the center of the village.

There were so many delicious aromas and there were shouting and laughter everywhere. " Hmmmm where to go first? OOOOOOOOOOOO! Dumplings! OOOOOO! Fried octopus (Ummm I have no clue what it tastes like…) PANDA PLUSHIES! I started to run towards the game that had panda plushies but I knocked into someone and was knocked to the ground. "Oof... Owies..." I looked up at a girl who was wearing a red and yellow Kimono. She had black hair that went down to her waist and her eyes were red. She was glaring at me; I noticed that there were two sticks of dumplings on the ground. "ohhh ummm I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going… I'll pay for those if you want me to..."

"There you are Shikyo. I've been wondering where you've been… What happened?" I heard a familiar voice say. Aburame Shino appeared from behind the girl named Shikyo wearing a simple grey yukata and his sunglasses.

Shikyo's eyes suddenly turned brown when she looked at Shino. "Oh Hey Shino. I just bought the dumplings but this girl ran into me and they fell to the ground."

Shino looked down at me. "You're that girl… Sasuke's sister right?"

I stood up and nodded. "Yeah. My name's Roka Uchiha. I'm sorry Shikyo for running into you... I'll pay for those dumplings…" When I saw her at eye level I noticed that something about her reminded me of a wolf, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Shikyo shook her head and smiled slightly "No it's ok… They are cheap today anyway. We have to get going. See you. Nice meeting you." When they walked away I noticed that Shino had paced an arm around her waist and she blushed a ruby red.

"See what happens when you goof off like that?" Kankuro scolded. I pouted and pulled the three to where I heard excited shouts.

"GO! HIKAGE!" A familiar voice had shouted. There was a girl standing in the middle of a small arena proudly standing over a guy that was knocked out. She had lavender hair that was short like Sakura's her eyes were the same shade of blue of Sakura's "friend" Ino. She was wearing a spaghetti strap fishnet shirt, under a fitting black shirt with long sleeves, black jeans and black ninja sandals; she wore a hidden waterfall headband around her waist.

"Hikage, 10. Random people, 0!" She shouted. She looked like she was old enough to be a Chunin. The person who had shouted, 'GO HIKAGE!' Was Kabuto. When we reached the outside of the arena he glared at me.

"Hi! Are you the next victim?" The girl named Hikage asked me.

I shook my head "no… None of us are dressed for this thing…. My name is Roka… Why don't you take on poor little Kabuto over there?" I gestured towards him.

Hikage raised an eyebrow "ummm my name is Hikage… Why would I want to fight my boyfriend?" I stared at her wide eyed. I raised my hand and extended my pinky finger and pointed at it just to make sure.

Hikage smiled. "Yep! Isn't he soooooo adorable?" She pinched Kabuto's cheek.

"Uuuuh…. I guess you could say that… But…ummmm…. I'm with him!" I hid behind Gaara. Temari stifled a laugh and Kankuro rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay….. See you! It seems every one is witless to fight me… Let's go Kabuto." Hikage smiled and pulled Kabuto's hand and lead him somewhere.

We finally reached the booth with the Panda plushies. It was a game where you had to catch a fish with a paper net. You could either keep the fish or choose a plushie. I was the only one of our little group who wanted to play it. I broke about 10 net. " Arrgh..! I give up!"

"Here… Let me help you." A girl that was my age took one of my unbroken nets and smiled at me. She had Dark blue hair, pale blue eyes, and hair down to butt and tied up in ponytail with bangs hanging out. Her forehead protector was tied around her arm, black pants that are baggy but grip the ankle, fishnet shirt that starts at shoulders, dark blue tank top, weapons bag around left leg, black fingerless gloves with metal protector, and standard black ninja sandals.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ari. I'm really good at this game… I'll win you that plushie you want" Within one minuet Ari had successfully caught a fish and handed me the plushie.

" YAY! You're my Hero Ari! "

"Akamaru! Come back! Kiba's going to kill me if I lose you!" The little white puppy that belonged to that boy named Kiba ran past me. Suddenly the girl that had shouted had run into me. Wow…. I sure am popular today….

"Oh happy joy joy..." A girl with short blondish brown hair, and brown eyes mumbled as she got up. "I'm really sorry…"

"That's ok… I'm Roka. Who are you?"

She stared at me for a moment. "Shimizu Yanamate."

"Oi! Shimizu! Where… Oh there you are…" I heard Kiba shout.

"Hey… Where's Akamaru?"

Shimizu cringed. "He ran up a tree!"

"He what?"

Before Kiba could say anything else Akamaru came out of nowhere and jumped into Kiba's arms. "See! I told you he was right there!" Shimizu shouted.

"You confuse me…" Kiba wrapped an arm around Shimizu's shoulders and the walked away…

"That was random…. Right Sandy?" Roka cuddled the panda plushie while Gaara was emotionless, Temari sweat dropped, and Kankuro anime style fell to the ground.

"THE SPRING OF YOUTH BURNS!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I ran over to it and Saw Rock Lee on a pair of crutches talking to a group of kids with a girl standing next to him. The girl was smiling and had night blue hair in a long pony-tailed braid. She hade pretty light blue eyes. She was about the same height as me. She was wearing a long white shirt that ended at the mid calves, and a slit on either side going up to her waist; the rim of the shirt was blue. Underneath, she wore pants the same color blue as the rim. She had a Cloud forehead protector around her waist over her sash. On her right leg she has a kunai holster. The shirt's sleeves barely come over the shoulder. She has a black choker around her neck and a yellow pendant dangles from it.

"Hey! Lee." I ran up to him. "Are you feeling okay?"

Fire burned in his eyes "I could take you on right now!"

I started to chuckle "Don't overdo it Lee. You're still recovering."

"Hello. It seems that you know Lee. My name is Nataki."

"Hi! My name is Roka!"

"Are you participating in the Exam?" Nataki asked.

"Yep! I'm sooo ready for it!"

"I'll be there to cheer you on!" Lee shouted a fist raised in the air.

"Me too! I'm watching the exams!" Nataki

"I hope to see you two later! But Gaara and I have to find good seats for the fireworks!" I waved and grabbed Gaara's hand and ran towards the hill in the park.

Temari and Kankuro had disappeared to somewhere so it was just Gaara and me. Gaara had taken off his gourd and was sitting down leaning on a tree. I had my head on his shoulder. A band had started to play music.

_**Thank you for being such a friend to me  
Oh I pray a friend for life,   
and have I ever told you how much you mean to me?  
Oh you're everything to me  
Thinking all the time how to tell you what I feel,  
Contemplating phrases...I'm gazing at eternity,  
I am floating in serenity...**_

_**And I am so lost for words  
And I am so overwhelmed**_

Please don't leave just yet  
Can you stay a moment please  
We can dance together  
We can dance forever

Under your stars tonight  
We'll live and breathe this dream

So close your eyes, but don't dream too deep  
And please pass me some memories  
And when I fall you're underneath  
1000 broken hearts, carried by 1000 broken wings

When the song ended Gaara asked me a question. "Roka… You love me right?"

I sat in his lap and faced him. "Of course I do! I wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't… Don't ask questions like that… It makes me sad." I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Then, don't ever leave me. I promise that I will never do anything to harm you." Gaara laid his head on top of mine.

SKIP 

Everyone who had made it to the main match was lined up. Everyone except Sasuke and the sound ninja guy I was supposed to fight. There were allot of cheering and clapping from the pavilions. Plus I could make out that two kages where seated at the kage tower. The Hokage and the Kazekage. It kind of made me nervous.

The Hokage's voice echoed through the arena"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Hidden Village of Konoha's Chuunin Selection Exam today. We will now begin the main matches with the nine that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches."

"There are some things I need to tell you before the matches." The Chuunin who had a senbon needle in his mouth, reached into his vest and took out a piece of paper. "Look at this… There had been a little change in the match-ups. Check to see who you're going against again."

My thought clenched. I stood in shock and horror as I looked over the Paper that now read,

Match 1, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Nenji

Match 2, Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino

Match 3, Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru

Match4, Gaara vs. Roka Uchiha

Match5, Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha

"All day and night

My desire for you

Unwinds like a poisonous snake."

Samar Sen, "Love"

Duuun Duuun Duuun! X3 didn't expect that? Did ya? The song is Broken Wings by Flyleaf!

Shikyo belongs to: Rin Uchiha

Hikage belongs to: NoCareChakara

Ari belongs to: Freedome Fighter

Shimizu belongs to: Blizarean

Nataki belongs to: Yanielle


	8. Author note Florda is involved

Author Note:

I will be gone for two weeks... Sorry! People... I will miss you all... X3 See you! I am going to Florda... But dont worry... I will come back! X3 T-T


	9. Near Death

Srry it took awhile... I got lazy... TT

_Screaming out the window  
Watch me die another day  
Hopeless situation  
Endless price I'll have to pay_

Diary of a madman  
Walk the line again today  
Entries of confusion  
Dear diary, I'm here to stay

Sanity now and beyond me  
I will always love you  
However long I stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words i say  
I will always love you  
There's no choice

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel whole again

Voices in the darkness  
Scream away my mental health  
Can I ask a question  
To help me save me from myself

Sanity now and beyond me  
I will always love you  
However long i stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say  
I will always love you  
There's no choice

I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I'm whole again  
Whenever ism alone with you  
You make me feel like I'm whole again

I will always love you...  
There's no choice

_  
**A Perfect Circle**_

_**Diary of a madman**_

I looked over the battle field. Naruto had just won by a hair. But what really confused me was where in the heck did Naruto get his boost of chakra! O.O. When Naruto reached the place we were at he started to gloat. " Good job Naruto! but you do know your no match for me right?"

Naruto jumped back and pointed a finger at me " What's that supposed to mean! I could beat you with a hand tied behind my back!"

I crossed my arms "mmmhmm I'd like to see that!" Naruto started to growl. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to leaning on the back of the wall waiting. Next it was Kankuro's match.

" Examiner! I'm giving up!" Kankuro Shouted.

"What! You scaredy cat!" I shouted at him.

" I'm giving up, I don't think I'm ready." He told me as he shrugged.

"You.." I started to mumble... And leaned against the wall, completely oblivious to Temari's fight.

"Still no sign of Sasuke, Hokage-Sama." The ninja whispered into Saratobi's ear.

"If Sasuke doesn't appear before Roka's match is over, he is disalified. I have no choice. It would be too late anyway."

" Uchiha Sasuke? disqualified. Do you know how many feudal lords have come for that match alone. Sure, they would want to see the other Uchiha's but Sasuke is known more throughout as the last survivor." The 'Kaze-kage' (AN/ Sure... That's the Kazekage...XP) Said with mock concern.

" He has until his twin's match is over." The Hokage simply reply ed.

SKIP X3

Gaara and I stared at each other twenty feet away, it seemed like miles. Just as the examiner was going to let us begin The doors Burst open, Sasuke and Kakashi were in the door way. Once Sasuke saw who I was fighting he walked over to me. " I thought I was supposed to fight him."

I shook my head " You weren't here to know that our matches were switched around." After they walked to the balcony, the match began. We stood still for a moment but then I burst forward. punched at him, but as expected the sand protected him. This was getting nowhere I needed to do something!

Baki smirked, he was happy. Roka was finally going to die. Oh, how he hated her. For only one reason, jealousy. She has and always been stronger then himself from the first time she stumbled into Sunakagure. To Baki's luck she always held back on every single thing or person she fought, leading to the abuse he had given her. Roka was another target with her brother Gaara was supposed to kill. He was Pacific told not to let petty emotions get in his way. And Gaara listened more then half of the time.

Roka continued to punch at the sand. Frustrated she quickly pulled out a kunai, resulting in accidentally cutting herself on the palm of her hand. She looked at the pouring crimson, then to Gaara. His eyes were wide and a sickening grin spread across his face. Roka tried to get away as fast as she could but the sand was too fast and surrounded her. This was it she was going to die, when the sand started to crush her she screamed out.

Almost like it never happened she was dropped and the sand went to encircle Gaara. He was holding his head and screaming to himself " I PROMISED!" Over and over again. Just then the sand was like a sphere around him. Dead silence. An explosion at the Kage tower. Roka snapped her head twords the tower, smoke surrounding it. Another sound caught her attention from behind her. It sounded like a thousand birds chirping ant once. Before she could turn to see the origin of the sound, she saw it.

Sasuke had passed her so fast that he was a blur. The sound was coming form the chakra sourounding his hand. His arm has went through the sphere of sand and a perceing scream came from the sand and Sasuke pulled out his hand, smirking. "What the hell did you do?" I gasped.

" He's part of the invasion. Kohana is being attacked." Sasuke simply replied. I rushed over and held Gaara in my arms, Crimson gushed from his shoulder. Gaara was shaking uncontrollably and clutched to my shirt. Gaara was in so much pain, he never experienced this type of pain before. " Roka... what the hell? He's the enemy!" I did not reply to Sasuke's comment.

I could feel the blood soaking my shirt, I just held him closer and laid my head onto his head. Suddenly He was pulled from my arms by Temari and Kankuro. " Sorry." Temari whispered and they took off.

I was about to follow them but I was stopped by Baki and Sasuke went after them. " No! You were supposed to die! I'm going to finish the job!" Baki snarled. Roka winced.

_**Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window  
Go back to sleep **_

" You won't do that!" I rushed past him and over the wall. I followed the trail that the others left.

_**  
Lay your head down child  
I won't let the bogeyman come **_

I kept running and running. I didn't want to lose them, something didn't feel right.

_**Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums **_

I came across the Aburame boy fighting Kankuro. Kankuro almost attacked me with the crow. " Be careful you idiot!" He growled.

" Whose side are you on?" The Aburame boy asked. I did not answer but continued to follow the trail.

_**Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble **_

Finally I caught up, I had came right after Sasuke had. I rushed past Sasuke and went to Temari and Gaara. " Is he okay?" I demanded but Temari continued to glare at Sasuke.

_**Head down, go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums **_

Finally she answered " His wound needs to be taken care of-"

Gaara interrupted " Go..."

**_Pay no mind what other voices say  
They don't care about you, like I do, like I do  
Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,  
See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do.   
_**

A wave of sand knocked both Temari and me into a tree. I had knocked my head and was in a daze, barely noticing what was happening until Naruto appeared. I snapped out of it, Gaara was already Shukaku's medium. I gasped, Clearly frightened.

_**Just stay with me, safe and ignorant,  
Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep**_

Lay your head down child  
I won't let the bogeyman come  
Count the bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble 

Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums 

Shukaku must of heard my gasp because he turned to me and smirked a toothy smirk. " You're Roka? I pursume... A pleasure to meet you!"

_**I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and all your demons **_

I'll be the one to protect you from  
A will to survive and a voice of reason 

I glared and jumped off of the tree. I landed on his shed, confident to wake Gaara up. I tried to take a step forward, I looked down and I was beeing pulled down by the sand. Not too soon after that, I was completely pulled under.

_**I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and your choices son   
They're one in the same  
I must isolate you  
Isolate and save you from yourself  
**_

_I was in a vacant place that was all white, a frightening place. It seemed like I was the only one there. I looked down and noticed that my clothes had changed. I now wore a simple white Kimono. 'What the hell?' I thought. I was even more scared, I shivered. _

_"Welcome to my world Roka-chan.." A deep voice echoed. " Boring, eh? Well I have lived here for almost 13 years. I need some company, Would you like to stay?"_

_" No." I answered._

_The voice laughed and a body appeared in front of me. He was tall and skinny, but looked strong at the same time, he looked alot like Gaara but older, A pair of oversize incisors peeked out from under his lips. He wore a long black, gold and red mens kimono. The nails on his hands were almost three inches long. He was a ghastly pale and his eyes were yellow. He raised his hand to my face and his nails carefully trailed down my face. " Do you know who I am?" He asked._

_" No." I answered again._

_He smirked and his hand trailed down to my shoulder, and moved the kimono slightly to reveal the curse mark. His nail traced it as he spoke. " well you should know who I am, how long have you been close to my container?" He paused. Each word was said so richly my ears stung. " I ,Am, Shukaku."_

_**Swaying to the rhythm of the new world order and  
Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums**_

The bogeymen are coming   
The bogeymen are coming 

_**  
**I gasped and tried to step back, but my body was frozen. Fear stung through my body as an odd look was in his eyes as well as a blood thirsty smirk revealing how long the incisors really were._

_**The bogeymen are coming  
The bogeymen are coming **_

_His nails dug deep into my shoulders and blood gushed out. Shukaku then bit into my neck while one of his hands pulled down on the kimono to the left shoulder. Shukaku's nail carved something into the shoulder while Roka cried out in pain, and the curse mark glowed. Roka then felt like she was falling and everything went black._

_**  
Keep your head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of a war drums**_

****Gaara had been waken by Naruto and was now lying on the ground. Roka had landed near him shortly after. He was staring at her. Blood was pouring from her neck and shoulders, It didn't look like she was breathing. _'No, she can't be... Please wake up..'_ Gaara thought to himself as he continued to look at her. He willed his weak body to at least crawl over to her. Gaara laid his head over her heart. Nothing.

_**Stay with me  
Safe and ignorant  
Just stay with me  
Hold you and protect you from the other ones  
The evil ones  
Don't love you son,  
Go back to sleep**_

_**(counting Bodies like sheep by A perfect Circle)**_

Gaara placed a hand onto her hand and whispered " Please, Don't be." Gaara almost cried. It was his fault she was dead. His. His fault. Everything was his fault. Here was another time when he wished he would just die. The world didn't need him. Roka was starting to become cold.

To his surprise Roka's brother jumped/fell from the trees above and made his way over here slowly. He placed a hand on her neck to check for a pulse. When there was no luck he swore. " Not again." He mumbled, It looked like he was going to cry as he pondered in his memories.

Suddenly, the curse mark glowed and Roka shot up. Eyes pupiless and red, Incisors long and the curse mark growing across her body. The two gaped at her. But the new form only lasted for a few more seconds before she slouched over eyes closed. But this time breathing.

****Roka was intensive care for the next day or two. She wasn't able even to attend the Hokage's funeral, but she did watch it from her window.

( I Know stuff happens but I'm going to skip it...)

Once Roka was released from the hospital she walked to her little apartment. She pondered on what happened that day. She had told no one what had happened in her few minuets of death. Her hand was over the thing Shukaku carved into her shoulder, She hadn't been able to read it. When she neared her apartment she noticed that something was following her. Roka quickly turned around to find a little grey dog, Who barked happily and jumped into Roka's arms. " Awww... Do you have a home?" She asked the pooch.

The dog looked at her as if she understood Roka. _'No, I don't. But would you be kind enough to take a little puppy in?'_

Roka jumped back surprised " DID YOU JUST TALK?"

The dog looked at her like she was stupid. _'No you idiot. I communicated to you with thoughts. I have a name. It is Yoko, Don't forget it.'_

Roka gulped and nodded. " Ok..." Later Roka had befriended the strange dog.

There was a knock on the door and Roka opened it. Sakura stood in the door way. " Hi! Roka... Um.. Would.. you like to come to a sleepover with Ino, Tenten, me and Hinata... You can get to know them better too!"

I Smiled " Yeah... Sure i was getting lonely anyway, Hang on a sec... Let me grab some stuff"

Later on I arrived at Sakura's place with Yoko trailing behind me. Everyone else was already there. " OMG! Roka-chan! Lemme do your hair!" Ino jumped up and pulled Roka to sit on a pillow And Ino started to happily brush her hair while Yoko played with Hinata. " You have sooo many split ends! I'm gonna cut them off for you" And Ino pulled out a pair of scissors and the chopping begin. " Here, look. Now this makes you look cute!" Ino Held a mirror in front of Roka's face and her hair was shorter. It went a little past Her chin but didn't go to her shoulders and it was in layers.

" Now I look even more like Sasuke! If I put on my headband the way I always do I'll look bald!" Roka thought to herself. " Thank you Ino-chan! You did a good job."

"Hey! let's talk about boys we like!" Sakura chirped, and we all sat in a circle.

" I LIKE SASUKE!" Ino and Sakura said unison, They glared at each other and then it was Tenten's turn.

"Ummm... I...I..I like Nenji..." She mumbled and blushed.

It took a while for Hinata to gain the courage to say it, and when she did she was a ruby red. " Na-naruto-kun..."

Then it was my turn. I blushed and twiddled my thumbs for a moment. " I aaah... He's in another country. Subaku no Gaara." It was quiet and everyone switched to another topic.

_"what a surprise! I never knew.." _A familiar voice sounded.

_"Who?"_ I asked.

_"Oh, you know who..."_ The carving on my shoulder burned...

hdk;dfjh

Sigh... I need to think about what's gonna happen with Itachi right now...**_  
_**


	10. Hopeless Just Hopeless

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry it took me this long to type this chapter! School started and I got really busy….. But rejoice the ninth chapter his here!

Yay! The fillers are going to end next week! Yay yay yay yay yay: Jpn. 01/11/07 **Episode 216:** "The Disappearing Craftsman, The Targeted Shukaku" It will probably be on YouTube the next day:3

I dreamed the scariest thing ever imaginable. I had dreamed about Gaara. Who was older and drunk and he killed a little boy who called him daddy. I quickly woke Yoko up and brought her outside to talk. "Yoko… I'm scared."

Yoko sighed. 'I guess it's time you learn…' Suddenly Yoko changed into a girl with grey hair and dog ears with piercing yellow eyes. "I was sent to protect you."

"Why do you need to protect me? I'm stronger than Sasuke!" I gasped, mostly surprised at Yoko's new form.

"Your mother insisted." Yoko replied.

"MY MOTHER? What do you mean? She's dead!" I gasped, tears filling my eyes.

Yoko shook her head. "My kind is a sort of guardian Angel. We are assigned to a human on earth all their life. Only contacting them if decease's loved one insists that we are with them at all times, as much as possible. Your future has your parents worried. They want you to live a happy and long life, not a short one that is planned for you.

But as simple as it seems, it is nigh impossible of only a slim chance of you surviving. But all in the end, it is all up to you Roka. To you, if you start to give up when death is within seconds of you, you will have no chances. You will die."

I had surprisingly fallen asleep after that talk with Yoko. I was still in shock. All that in one night. I was wakened with a light shake on my shoulder. "Ro-roka, the g-girls and I are going shopping in the pl-plaza... Wou-would you like t-to come wi-with us?" Hinata stuttered.

I smiled slightly and brushed the hair from my face. "Sure Hinata, give me sec."

Later on, after browsing for hours I didn't buy anything, the reason why was that I didn't have my money. I picked up a shoe and looked at it, _' how do you even walk in these things?' _I though as I gawked at the 4'' heeled shoe. Suddenly a chakra presence snapped into my mind. _'No! It can't be...'_ A tear rolled from my eye and was soaked into my facemask. I bolted off, ignoring the shouts from the others and headed towards the chakra. Yoko was trailing behind me.

I stopped at the bridge in front of my apartment. I was right, Itachi was there. He wore a black and red high collared cloak with clouds on it. There was a tall, blue skinned man standing near him with a huge bandaged sword. Itachi was torturing my sensei while two other jonin, a male and female, were staring at the water they were standing on. The female noticed me and looked up slightly, looking at me. She knew who I was and was wondering what I was going to do. Suddenly, Yoko changed into the grey wolf in my dream and bounded for my brother with her glistening fangs in a snarl. Before she nearly attacked Itachi, the blue skinned man smirked and swung his sword that was nearly as big as me. Yoko yelped and was knocked twenty feet away from where my brother and the blue skinned man was. I ran over to her and kneeled down. Yoko was whimpering and urging me to run with her mind. Yoko's wound was not a cut, but it was as if she were shaved with a very big razor. I clenched my fist and growled. I looked at my brother and the man who finally noticed me. My sensei was on his knees, fighting to stay on the water.

"It's nice to see you Roka; I see that you found a pet. Why don't you run away now?" Itachi's voice was rich with malice and sarcasm all at once. "I'd really love to sit and chat but I have a job to do."

I punched the ground and shouted "Shut up! Shut up! You-you... Bastard." My voice was cracking. I quickly stood up and pulled out kunai.

Before I could move another step I couldn't move. Itachi's voice whispered in my ear. "I have no time for you today. Maybe in twenty years I'll consider fighting you." I tried to move, when I was able to Itachi was already gone. Kakashi was about to fall into the water when Rock Lee's sensei came.

I was on my knees and staring at the ground with dry eyes. "Are you hurt?" A kind voice asked me. I looked up and saw the female jonin and shook my head no. "I think your dog is though, we should get it to Kiba's sister, and she's the only one I think that can handle a wound like that on an animal."

Later on, I was standing in Kakashi's room with the other jonin, after I made sure Yoko was going to be okay. "Are you going to be okay?" Guy asked me.

"Yeah, I think so." I muttered.

"What did he do to Kakashi?" The other male jonin, I learned his name was Asuma, and the female's was Kurinai.

"I leaned against the wall and sighed as I started to explain. Suddenly Sasuke was in the door way and I stopped.

"What's going on? What happened to Kakashi-sensei?"

Before anyone was able to say anything, a random guy came running to the doorway. "Is, is it true that the Uchiha Itachi is back?! And is after Naruto Uzimaki?"

_'Nice going you idiot!' _Sasuke gasped then ran off "Sasuke! Wait!" I ran after him. Sasuke wouldn't answer me. He was looking for either Itachi or Naruto. I decided to follow him. He stopped at various places Naruto would be, His house, the ramen shop and the old man there told Sasuke that Naruto went with the Sannin Jiraiya to the lodging town.

SKIP

I always thought of how I would go to get my revenge. I thought over and over how I would do it. I never thought that the chance would come so soon. As I stood there staring directly at him. I froze. I wasn't scared of him. I was scared of myself. He walked towards me. He was finished with Sasuke. Sasuke had been absorbed by the now fleshy wall. How did that Sen-nin do that?

Itachi's cold hand clasped around my thought. His eyes were staring into mine. With that forbidden Sharigan. He had a confused look on his face. "Why isn't this working?" Itachi growled. "The only explanation is..." Itachi's eyes went wide and his hand gripped harder. "You little bitch." He mumbled...

You know, they say that your whole life flashes before your eyes as you die. As I tried to hold my own as Itachi's hand gripped tighter around my neck.

He was going to kill me.

He really was going to this time. No chance to run. No escape. No hope. Was this really going to happen to me? I thought of Gaara. How would he react if he found out that I was dead? What about that dream…? Who was that boy? My son or someone else's?

The world was fading away for good.

**_"Need any assistance pet?"_**

_"Who?"_

**_"But it's me! Shukaku."_**

_**"How** are you talking to me!?" The scar on my arm burned._

_**"My little gift. I just loved talking to you, so the kanji I carved into your shoulder allows me to do so!"** His voice was sickly sweet with a southern accent._

"_Dose, dose Gaara know?"_

**_"Of course not!"_**

_"How can you help me?"_

**_"By releasing the seal of your curse mark." It was point blank._**

"_What will that do?! I don't want to rely on that!"_

"**_But my sweet! You're going to die! You're only a mortal."_**

"………………_F……Fine." _

The world came back so suddenly. I felt stronger. Quicker. And blood thirsty.

My eyes were sharper than ever before, even with my sharigan. I quickly looked at my pale skin, now black marks were spreading quickly. My nails were longer and sharp. I looked behind my shoulder and spotted a bushy tail, like a raccoon's

"**_My little gift." _**Rang through my mind. Fuzzy, Pointed ears had sprouted on my head. Great, I was the shukaku's favorite. My incisors had become longer. I bet I looked like a freak of nature. I looked at Itachi and saw a flicker of fear in his cold eyes.

"You Weasel! I'm going to kill you" I charged at him, only to meet the sword of the blue skinned, fishy man. My skin was shaved off. I felt no pain. As the sword came at me again I tried to fight it off with my bare hands. I could feel that some of my chakra was being pulled out of my body.

I was covered with blood now. My own blood. Not satisfying enough. I tried to claw at the blue man. I felt something cold and sharp in my back. A hand was on my shoulder.

"Enough Roka, stop." It was Jiraiya who had put his hand on my shoulder. I was tired anyway. My wounds throbbed as the world spun.

Lgbd

I felt warm. Energy poured throughout me. My eyes craked open to see a woman. She had blonde hair and a very noticeable feature to her body. Especially from this angel. I quickly removed my eyes from it and scanned the room. I was in a hospital room. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were standing near the woman. Yoko was sleeping, curled up at my feet.

I looked at the woman "who, who are you?"

The woman smiled and replied "My name is Tsunade! I'm the next Hokage. Now please excuse me! I promised that I would see a friend of Naruto's after I healed you. I would not try to walk unless you really have to." Tsunade and Naruto left the room but the others stayed.

As soon as I sat up and leaned against the headboard I was punched in the face.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Why!? How did you…. Why didn't you tell me you had it! You fucking idiot! Who did you kill!? Who was it!" Sasuke's voice cracked as my face throbbed with pain.

Tears started to run down my face as I stared blankly at the dot on the hospital gown. " Suki. It was Suki. Sasuke…. I didn't want to do it. She was already dying! She was practically torn in half! What would you do! What would you do? Would you let her die slowly and painfully? Or just end it quickly if there was no hope?!" Yoko had woken up by then and I was clinging to her wile I was sobbing hysterically. I hated to think about how I killed my best friend. Sasuke quietly walked out of the room. The others said nothing.

I was soon left alone with Yoko. _"Are you going to be okay?"_ she asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I sniffed.

There was a tap on the window. Yoko started to growl. I looked out the window and a man with purplish hair, and it looked like another head was sticking out of him. He smirked and broke the glass. " Is this the right girl Ukon?" He said as he stepped through the broken window.

The other head looked at me. " I believe it is Sakon, see the scar on her cheek?"

Yoko turned into her human form and grabbed a kunai from a pouch on her hip. " Don't you dare touch her!" I didn't even see them move before there was a yelp, and a hit on my head.

I woke up in a bed. The room was dark and it smelled like medicine. I groaned and sat up, my head throbbed and my partially healed wounds burned. " I see that you are awake now, I was getting impatient." That voice was familiar. I tensed as the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light. Kabuto. What did he want? Why was I in a bed? What was he going to do? " You see, I don't take advantage of sleeping girls." He continued as he walked closer and sat next to me on the bed.

" What? What do you mean by that?" I started to tremble. I didn't want to know the answer.

He placed his hand on my thigh. " I mean, I really like you" He sniggered. Kabuto kissed my forehead. No. No! Why? Why me?! I was too weak to fight back. What he did to me.

"**_Even I wish I could help you now."_**

He was asleep now. I wanted to kill him. But I had to hurry. I grabbed the sheet and ran. I found my way out, ignoring the pain. I ran through the forest. Not avoiding things that were in my path. I didn't even know how long I was running. Before I knew it, dawn had come.

As I was running, I ran into someone. Three voices gasped. Arms stopped tried to stop me from running. I screamed, kicked, punched. Anything to get the person to stop touching me. I didn't want to be touched.

"Roka! Oh my god! What happened to you! They thought you left with Sasuke!" A woman's voice sounded to my right as I continued to struggle. I started to cry as the sheet slipped and bruises were shown. The person hugged me. It's scent, warmth, it's embrace were all familiar.

" Roka, calm down." I knew who this person was as his voice passed into my ears.

I opened my eyes and saw flaming red hair and jade eyes rimmed with black. His expression was concerned, the first I her saw that look on his face. "Gaara! Oh Gaara…Gaara!" I whispered as I sobbed and weakly pounded his chest with my fists. What would he say? What would he think? I was so exhausted.

I woke up in another bed. Before I sat up, I listened to the voices.

" What did you say?" Gaara's voice was cold.

" I said. She was raped. And…. And… she's… Pregnant." That voice was new.

I opened my eyes and saw Temari… Tears were in her eyes and Kankuro was staring blankly at me. I… I was pregnant? Damn him! I sat up and tears were falling down my face. I looked at Gaara. A woman with short, black hair. (It's Shizune) Stood in front of him with her head down. I could barely move without anything hurting. " I'm…I'm Sorry." I wispered.

" It's not your falt." Kankuro choked. There was a knock on the door and it opend. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi walked in sollemly.

" Temari. Kankuro, We are leaveing." Gaara said.

" But what about Roka?!" Naruto yelled " Are you just going to leave her! Like this? She needs you!" Tears streamed down Naruto's face as Gaara stayed emotionless.

Gaara looked at me and then Naruto. " Yes." Then…. He left.

''''''

No comment….. --'


	11. Not my perfect ending

srry for the delay... School can be quite overwhelming...

Roka: You're not sorry... You just go on LONG Hiatus-es...

Me: Grr... Why must you be so smart?

Roka: smirks

_**"The evening lights, coloring the nights busy avenues,**_

_**down the street brings back memories of you.**_

_**Now I am watching, as lovers pass me by,**_

_**finding your shadows, In the views of my eyes**_

_**Now I am here, all alone**_

_**Remembering the time we used to laugh together**_

_**In the fall of the cold**_

_**I still think of you,**_

_**Wondering if you feel the same**_

_**Save, your smile for me,**_

_**even although you cry for me**_

_**Remember me and love me always**_

_**Love, and smile for me,**_

_**Hold on to all that we had**_

_**remembering and love me again**_

_**I'm so depressed living , a quiet life now,**_

_**There is no one here, in which to hold hands,**_

_**or protect me from the cold**_

_**Feeling like this loneliness will tear me apart**_

_**I am waiting and looking for you voice**_

_**To get me out of the dark**_

_**Snowflakes fall like the tears that running down my face**_

_**I wanna hold you just one more time**_

_**I think of you night and day**_

_**Wondering if you feel the same**_

_**Being in the silence of the night**_

_**Fall into my arms and I'll hold you so tight**_

_**My kiss will guide our missing hearts**_

_**and tell me you'll love again**_

_**Save, your smile for me,**_

_**even although you cry for me**_

_**remember me and love me always**_

_**Love, and smile for me,**_

_**Hold on to all that we had**_

_**remembering and love me again**_

_**Save, your smile for me,**_

_**even although you cry for me**_

_**remember me and love me always**_

_**Love, and smile for me,**_

_**Hold on to all that we had**_

_**remembering and love me again"**_

**December Love**

**Gackt**

Don't even say I gave up on him. I waited day after day... just for him. Even though I knew he was too stubborn.

I was on a random rooftop. I was able to get away for at least an hour, thanks to Hinata.. She watched Ren for me.

You know how when people get depressed and they eat? Not me... I don't eat. I was even forced fed by Nenji once. Sometimes, everyone makes Shikamaru use his shadow jutsu on me to get me to eat. Because of this, I've become skinny and weak. I have not trained in over two years. I don't see the point anymore... I have to be a mother at age 15.

I owe a lot to Hinata and Nenji... They both took me under their wings. I haven't been allowed to live alone so I live with them now. I see Temari from time to time; the only thing is that she doesn't answer any of my questions about Him.

About Ren... Who is he you ask? My son. That monster's child. I love Ren, I'm his mother. Horrible as it is because it wasn't his fault, there will always be a small part of myself that will hate him.

There was a hand on my shoulder. I almost fell of the roof, I'm still not used to people touching me.

"Roka, Relax... it's only me, Nenji"

I stared at him with dull eyes; he became nicer over the years. "You know not to touch me."

"Sorry." I smiled. I remembered when he didn't apologize.

hdmhkkdjgkhd

I was about to climb off the roof when a familiar voice shouted, " OI!!!!! NENJI!!! ROKA!!!!"

I turned my head, Naruto was back! "Naruto?! I barely noticed you! You've gotten taller!" Sure enough, the shorty was taller than me. He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"How's the little munchkin doing?" Naruto was referring to Ren.

"Fine, just fine... why don't we go find Hinata? She's watching him for me"

eeyheshsghsgsgsgsgsgsgshhdhddh

Later on, after everyone knew that Naruto was back, I was tired. I put my almost-three year old to sleep and went to sleep myself. Yoko had disappeared about a month ago. I had no clue where she was.

It was a troubled sleep, like always. Something was different this time though. There was an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then, the dream.

I was in Suna. On a street, there was a cloudy effect to my vision. He was not even five feet away from me, looking up at the sky with a scowl on his face. My body reacted and lunged forward to try to hug him. I went through him. I landed on the ground and looked up at what he was scowling at; it looked like a weird Bird.

When I woke up, I was drenched in sweat. It was eight in the morning and something felt wrong. There was a voice at the back of my head, I couldn't tell what it was saying over and over, but I could recognize the voice.. But couldn't put my finger on it...

When I walked downstairs, Hinata was cooking breakfast and Ren was sitting at the table full of glee like he always is... "Mummy is up! Mummy is up!" He kicked his legs and accidentally kicked Hinata's father.

"Gomen Hiashi-sama" I apologized for Ren.

"It's fine, He's only a child" Hiashi nodded.

"Where's Nenji?" I asked as I sat down, He was usually at breakfast.

"He just left for a mission.. Something about the Kazekage..." Hiashi answered.

I just left. I didn't say anything. I ran towards the gates, Naruto, Kakashi, Temari and Sakura were standing there. I reached them " Wa-wait! I'm going."

"No." Kakashi simply said.

"I'll...I'll be fine! Just let me go! Please" I begged.

Thank god he finally gave in.

It took three days to get there. I bet we could have gotten there sooner if I wasn't tagging along. When we reached the village, there was a sharp pain in the back of my head and shoulder, the fading scar on my shoulder burned.

Silent murmurs ran through my head.

We reached the hospital quickly to find Kankuro laying there in pain from a poison no Medical nin could figure out. There was an old woman there; I think her name is Chiyo… When she laid eyes on Kakashi she suddenly attacked him. Naruto blocked her from doing so. "Hey?! What the hell do you think you're doing old lady?" As they had their little quarrel I walked over to Kankuro, on the verge of tears, just the same as Temari.

"No! Kankuro… You just can't die…you can't." I shouted at him. It made no difference. No one could figure out the antidote…No one.

"Roka…. Stand aside. Let me handle it." Sakura said. I moved and she started to pull the poison out of his body. That's when I realized that she's grown up. Everyone has. Naruto and I are the only genin… It's pathetic. And I believe Naruto has gotten stronger then me too.

Sakura looked proud of herself. She had successfully pulled the poison out of Kankuro's body and made up an antidote. He was sleeping. I sighed "Thank god Sakura…. You've grown up so much."

She smiled at me "Thank you Roka." I bet she wished she could say the same.

There was a little conflict of who would go after the two who kidnapped Gaara. Temari was told to stay. As was I. I wanted so badly to go.

"Why can't I go?! I…I need to."

Chiyo put both of her hands on my shoulders "You've gotten weak girl. I've seen potential when you used to live here. But look at you now, Just look at yourself! You're a wreck; I can see your ribs." Her hand brushed over the bandage wrapped around my shoulder. I had no choice. I had to stay.

After about a half an hour I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stay here when Gaara might die. Even if he didn't love me, I loved him. I got up from the cot I was sitting on that was next to Kankuro. Baki was standing near the door; I started to walk past him. "Where do you think your going? You were told to stay here." He looked at me in the eye.

"I can't just sit here any longer! I can't." I tried to get past him, He put a hand on my shoulder and there was a sharp pain in my stomach.

Before I blacked out I heard Kankuro say to me "He really did care you know."

"_**Roka. Roka! Can you here me?" **The voice I haven't heard in a while rang through the darkness. _

_"Yes?" I answered weakly._

_**"Good. I don't have much time. Do you remember who I am?" **_

_"I…I don't know."_

_**"It's me….Shukaku."**_

_"Oh. You."_

_**"You need to wake up. NOW, He's Dead Roka."**_

"NO!" I screamed and jerked awake. I looked around hurriedly; no one was in the room. I was alone, why did they leave me?! I didn't even know to where I was heading, just. Somewhere.

I was running. I ran for so long that it felt like I was going to collapse and die. I reached a forest, then a clearing. My eyesight was blurry, pathetic excuse for an Uchiha. There was a group of people on top of a hill, Could it be?

"Roka? When… How…How did you get here?" I almost collapsed on Kakashi.

"..D……did…..Did you….Find him?" I gasped. Then, I saw him.

He looked like he was sleeping. Peaceful and serene. "No! No.no.no. I…I didn't want to believe it! No!" I bet I looked pathetic. On my knees, next to his lifeless body. Sobbing my eyes out.

I was screaming, WHY? Over and over again. Then tiredness took over my body, my mind. And I gave up.

I didn't want to wake up. But I couldn't fall asleep. I also felt something warm next to me, whatever it was it smelled nice. I slowly opened my eyes and almost screamed. There he was. There was Gaara's sleeping face was close to mine. Very close. He was hugging me tightly, and wouldn't let go.

"Ga-Gaara?" I whispered. He opened his eyes, I saw them smile. ((A/N: Gaara isn't actually smiling… His eyes show happiness, like a twinkle in his eyes.)) "You're. You're alive! How? Or am I dreaming?"

His fingers traced my face lightly "Chiyo. She saved my life. She knew a justu that sacrificed her life for my own." He looked me over with his eyes. "Just look at you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I knew it wasn't your fault. I….I just didn't know how to handle it." I didn't liked being touched anymore, but him touching me, I felt safe, secure and not afraid. "Can you forgive me Roka? I've wanted to say this to you so many times before. But I was too cowardly. I. Love. You."

"I…I love you too Gaara." I cried softly. He wiped my tears away and kissed me tenderly.

"Don't cry." He whispered. "I'm here for you now. I'll never leave you like that again." He kissed me again and held me close. Even though he told me not too, I cried more. More out of joy then sadness.

"Roka." He said after a while.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I want you to stay here. With me. I'll help you rise… Raise the child."

"Ah…. His name is Ren.. And yes… I'll stay here with you." I hugged him tighter.

But. This wasn't my perfect ending of the suffering.

Dnhkjnhflknhkndhklnh

Hah! Sorry it took soooo long OoO''' my bad! Well anyways…. As you can tell…. This isn't the ending. Of course not! Hehehe…. Let me give you a hint. Just one word

Chikidori.

I'm not even sure it that's how you spell it… me is too lazy to check! Well… That's the only hint you will get for what will happen. TTFN!


End file.
